The Labors from Eurystheus
by stagewriter
Summary: Sequel to The Journey to the Underworld. Odysseus goes on on a quest to get a special mixture of Mustard and Wine in order to make Kronos digorge the gods once again. This mixture is in the hands of Eurystheus, who has some labors in mind for them.
1. First Day in Camp Olympus

**A/N: Okay for anyone who reads this, this is a SEQUEL. if you want to read you must first read part one: Son of Athena, Jounrney to the Underworld. If you don't you will not understand this at all. Oh and for those of you that did read my last A/N, I've decided to change the prophecy a bit. Everyone please review every time you can. Please! other than that enjoy chapter 1 of Part 2! Oh and if you can after this go read The Distant Garden by SonOfAthena97. Thanks and enjoy! P.S. All OCs are created by me**

Chapter 1

Last Day in Phoenix, First Day in Camp Olympus

The sun shined through the classroom window, beaming hot as always. It was almost the end of my first year of school, and the end of eighth grade.

I liked school for the most part some kids were jerks and very few are nice to you. Luckily every time I got called a name Eli would stick up for me. I'm fourteen now, like almost every other kid in this grade. Eli's fifteen. He has a summer birth day and started school late.

Even though I usually got good grades, sometimes I would struggle due to my dyslexia. Most of the time I do Eli and my own homework, but I intentionally give him one or two wrong answers.

After school on Mondays and Thursdays we would practice archery and do most of our camp activities. His mom said usually he doesn't do that during the school year but she thinks it would help his defenses; I just do it because I'm so used to it. Believe it or not, but I haven't found one single monster since the summer solstice. It's been really quiet.

I sat and finished up the last class worksheet of random facts that our teacher gave to us as something to do on the last day and every time Eli asked for help I gave him an answer. He didn't always ask though. He's not an idiot. We finished up and closed our books.

"Just a few more minutes and we're outa' here for good," Eli said smiling.

"I know," I said, "I can't believe it… Hey and then camp starts."

"Yea," he said a little glum.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "I don't know. I just really want to get that quest."

"Come on," I said, "You know you've practically already got it."

"That's true," he said, his face returned to a smile, "I mean come on is there anyone else in the Apollo cabin as nearly as cool as me?"

"No," I chuckled.

"Hey Eli," said a girl named Sarah, "A lot of us are going to the park after school, you wanna come?"

"Sure," he said, "Can Odysseus come too?"

"Um…" She looked behind herself as if not sure what to say, "Sure I guess."

"Good," said Eli and Sarah walked away.

"Thanks," I said.

"Thanks for what?" asked Eli. The bell rung and I didn't feel like explaining what he just did for me.

We walked to the park and met up with everyone else there. Some girls sat on the bench while the other ones stood around it and the boys started playing basket ball. I joined but I never got the ball. Three boys out of all of us kept the ball throughout the entire game. Eventually I stopped trying and stood and watched. Eli must have gotten board with it to and everyone else fell out of it after a while. Everyone was just talking now. Not about any one subject but talking.

Eli joined some of the other kids but I sat down and picked up a book. I find it easy to figure out what the words are, and it doesn't take me long.

I saw Eli run to get something and a few of the other boys walked over to me.

"What are you doin?" one of them asked.

"Reading," I said, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know," said one of the others.

Without any sort of warning they all jumped at me. I saw one of them run and open a large trash bin. I wasn't going to let them put me in a pile of garbage and I began to push them away from me. They picked me up by my hands and feet but I kicked my way out. I punched one in the stomach while I kicked another one away. This wasn't the first time this has happed but that time they caught me off guard. They let out a few "Hey!" s and "What the Heck" s. Thank gods for my training at Camp Half-Blood. Eli finally noticed what was going on and rushed over to help.

"Hey guys," He shouted as he pushed them away from me.

"Guys!" He shouted and they all stopped. Eli didn't know that this had happened before.

"What the heck," said one of the kids, "We're just having some fun."

Eli cursed the kid under his breath and the kid suddenly started rhyming.

"Fun," He said, "Fun in the sun."

Soon all the kids looked as if they were going to throw _him_ in the trash tin.

"Come on Odysseus," Eli said and we left. We got to his house and plopped ourselves on the couch. Eli turned on the TV and started flipping though channels. Miss Bask came in and asked us how our final day of school was.

"School was good," said Eli.

"That's good," She said, "I don't know about you guys but I think I'm happier than you guys about summer vacation"

"Hey mom when are we leaving for New York?" asked Eli.

"About a week why?" she replied.

"I just don't want to be late for the competition." He answered.

"Eli," she said as she sat next to him, "I'm not sure I want you to go on this quest."

"I have to," he said, "This quest could free dad."

"I know but you went on a quest over the summer and you could have died. I don't want to think that that could happen again."

I could tell this would become a heated conversation or at least an emotional one so I slowly got up and walked to Eli's and my room.

The next day Eli and I went out to his backyard to practice. After a while we decided to take a break and play tether ball.

"What did your mom say?" I asked as we hit the ball back and forth.

"Nothing much," he said, "She gave in. You got to lead a quest, and I want to too. This is my backup if I wasn't purified before."

"Who will you bring with you?"

"You and I think John since Violet has to lead a quest too."

"That's a good Idea, but what about Christian?"

"He would be my next choice, besides he's more of your friend than he is mine."

We spend almost the entire week watching TV, sword fighting and target practice. On the day we had to leave Eli drove us to the airport as practice for his permit next year.

"You guys sure you've got everything?" asked Miss Bask.

"Yea Mom thanks." said Eli. He gave her a hug good bye and grabbed his bag.

"Miss Bask," I said, "Before we leave I would just like to say thank you so much. This past year you were like a mom to me and thank you."

"You're welcome now you guys better hurry your plane will leave without you."

We ran into the airport and rushed though security. Once we landed in New York and went strait for a cab.

"Taxi," I shouted and whistled. A cab pulled over and we told him to bring us to the empire state building. We paid him and entered the building.

**A/N: K, next chapter will be more fun to read, I promise. other than that- Please Review!**


	2. The Apollo Competition

**A/N: Keep reviewing. Ok so in this chapter there is a bit of action at the ned but no monsters. There will be a bit of romance through out the story.**

Chapter 2

The Apollo Competition

We went up to the front desk and the man said immediately; "Hi Odysseus, here's the key to the 600th floor."

He knew who I was because I would always want to stay downstairs and help him at the front desk whenever Chiron took us here for a field trip. We took the elevator up and when we entered Olympus the first thing we saw were campers doing activities. We looked for Chiron and found him near a market stand that was being used as the stables for the Pegasus.

They had everything we had at camp but it was twic as big. Stabels had over a hundred Pegasi, the Arena was three times bigger than any I had ever seen. there was even a garden like at camp, but now it had grapes, strawberries, pinaples (No they do not grow on trees) and a small section for flowers. There was a new rock climbing wall too. not only did it spurt out lava but it also had a waterfall and the rocks sometimes fell on perpose, only to be reconected after the person falls. in the center of it all was a huge, beutiful fountain.

"Odysseus, Eli!" exclaimed Chiron, "So good to see you two."

"Hi Chiron," I said, "Is Violet around?"

"I think she's… Ah, there she is over there."

I looked to where he was pointing and there she was, right next to the fountain. I then looked to the person she was talking to and saw it was Joseph. Chiron instructed Eli that the competition for the Apollo cabin was tomorrow and showed him where to sign up for it. He went to go do that and I walked up to Violet.

"Hey Violet," I said as I gave her a hug.

"Odysseus!" she hugged me back, "You're finally here! Joseph will you excuse us one second."

"Sure," he said.

"Oh my gods you came at the perfect moment I need help," she said as she walked me over to a nearby fountain.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothings wrong," she said, "Hey you're over that thing about last year. You're not still mad that I liked Joseph last year?"

"No," I lied, "Why?"

"Well," she said, "He just asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What!" I nearly shouted, "Like just now?"

"Yea," She said.

"Then why do you need my help?"

"Well… um… I'm not sure if I want to be his girlfriend. I mean I think I might _also_ like someone else…and I just want to know if you think I should just say yes or ask that someone else to say something."

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I wasn't completely sure what she was trying to say. I mean I had an idea but I wasn't sure.

"Gods," she said and she walked away.

Joseph came up to me and said; "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Well what did she say?" he asked.

"She's just not sure if she wants to be your girlfriend."

"Oh please," He said, "I just wanted to make it official, we've been practically dating all summer."

"Maybe that's not what she thinks." I said.

"Hold up," he said, "You don't… You don't like her _too_ do you?"

"I never said that."

"Yea but I bet you're thinking it."

"Uh, not really."

"I can prove to you she likes me. You may not know this but she won the competition to lead one of the quests and I'm sure she'll pick me to go with her."

"Good, can't wait."

It was getting really stupid so I walked away. There was a lot of girls cheering so I went to go see what was going on. A bunch of girls were gathered around a girl with long luscious blonde hair a beautiful brown eyes.

"Belle I can't believe you get to lead one of the quests." said one girl.

"Well, I do," she said, "After all I did do way better than all of you."

It was harsh but none of the girls seemed to take it to offence. The girl named Belle looked familiar but I didn't know where I've seen her before. John came running out of nowhere and shouted; "Yea! That's my girl!"

He ran though the crowd and hugged the girl named Belle. I then remembered where I saw her before. She was the child of Venus I saw John kissing last year.

"John," I shouted out. He looked over and led Belle over to me.

"Hey Odysseus," he said, "This is my girlfriend Belle. Belle this is Odysseus."

"Okay, don't care." She said she was beautiful but a complete snob. Sort of the was John was when we weren't friends.

"Hey have you seen Christian?" I asked.

"Uh... yea he's over by the targets."

"Kay thanks." I said and I walked to find out were the heck the archer targets were at. After a few minutes I finally found them, there were about a thousand tagets and arrows went zipping toward them almost evry second. I saw Christian just about to leave.

I waved and he saw me. We walked toward each other until we met.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Umm, nothing I guess."

Horleus came by and stopped when he saw me. We hadn't talk for a while.

"Hey Horleus," I said.

"Hey Odysseus," he said, "You'll never believe this. The sword training you gave me came in handy. I'm leading one of the quests."

"You are!" I said, "That's amazing. Jeez how many have been chosen so far?"

"Only the Apollo cabin hasn't. Here I'll fill you in," said Christian, "Violet won, a girl named Belle Amour won for Venus, Peter won, this kid name Nathan won for Dies, who's Roman for Hermera, goddess of daylight right?" I nodded and he continued, "oh and that girl Luna won for Nyx."

"I still can't believe the pre-immortal gods and goddesses like Nyx have children," I said, "They're probably more powerful than the Big Three."

"That might be true," said Horleus, "Luna is a pretty good fighter and she gets even better at night."

I caught up with everyone and followed some Athena and Minerva kids where we would be staying. I followed them through the throne room and into Athena's bed room which was huge. There were sleeping bags spread all over the floor and I set mine down. The room had blue curtains along all of the walls and the carpet was bright silver.

The next mourning most of all the campers went to the arena. The competition started and it wasn't what I thought it would be. All of the Apollo kids were at ends of the circular arena and when the whistle blew they started to fight.

They ran around and fought each other randomly and I couldn't see where Eli was at all. Suddenly there was a flash of light and I looked to see he had blinded five kids and dismantled them while they couldn't see.

Someone was about to jump him from behind but he spun around and knocked them to the ground with the end of his spear. He dismantled them too and the battle went on.

It kept going and from what I could tell, once you fall over, you're out. There were four kids left including Eli after about ten minutes of battling and Eli and this one girl took down their opponents.

Before the girl even knew what hit her Eli boxed her up on a solid light box. He stole that idea from me the previous year. When she tried to touch the light was she just got burned. When she recoiled from the burn Eli opened a door to it and hit her to the ground.

Lupa came out and congratulated him for being the winner and the crowd all cheered for him.. Violet, Horleus, Belle, Luna, Nathan and Peter walked up to join Eli. They were all fourteen. Lupa lead them to the throne room and we all went on to our daily activities.

**A/N: Next you'll see the prophecy, and like I said I changed it a bit but it doesn't affect anything. What you're really going to find out is who is joining who on the quests. Please Review! You know that blue button down there that says "Review Chapter" please!**


	3. Prophecy and Teams

**A/N: Okay, so this is the next chapter. please review!**

Chapter 3

Prophecy and Teams

After an hour of activities and learning the ropes around the new Roman/Greek camp on Olympus, Lupa came out and called us all to the throne room. We crowded the throne room and near the throne of Zeus were the seven leaders of the quests. Each one had enough room to fit two people to fit in between them.

"Campers, these quest leaders are going to pick which of you will accompany them on this quest. We will start by telling you the prophecy and after that, if any of you wish to not have any part of the quest please leave," said Lupa. Then Chiron and Rachel stepped forward and Chiron cleared his throat.

"The oracle of Delphi said;" said Chiron "She said;

_The seven quests to free the gods intertwine _

_Eurystheus holds the secret of mustard and wine._

_The twenty Giants freed from Titan_

_And the secrets of the new children."_

"It indicates that one of the groups will go to Eurystheus to get a special kind of wine and mustard," said Rachel, "Which was and will be used to make Kronos disgorge the gods. The other six groups will go and defeat one of the six titans who, unlike the giants, can be defeated without the gods. Each Titan will probably have their wife with them so they may have a partner and each group will only have to face the two of them. That way we can make sure the Giants and Titans don't cobine forces. You will not however be able to keep them defeated."

When she finished, she and Chiron stepped back and I saw a lot of people leave. More stayed than left but I guessed no one wanted to die this year.

"Alright then," said Chiron, "We have discussed who will be going on what mission and have decided that Violet will lead her team to get the mustard and wine, but whoever goes with her must be prepared because the man who we believe to have it is the same man who assigned Hercules his twelve labors and will most likely have you do some labors as well. The rest of the groups will search for and fight an assigned Titan. If you however find a different Titan, do not engage in battle; send an Iris message to the person with that assigned Titan and give them the location. Lupa and I have decided to let ladies go first. Violet Curcube will pick first, then Belle Amour, and then Luna Crescent."

I looked over at Luna and barley recognized her. I've seen her around but we never really talked to each other. She was an African American with short hair and big pretty eyes. Her lips curled up and were pretty thick. Violet stepped up and looked at everyone.

"Ummm…" she said as she thought, she had about eighty people to choose from, "Well, Joseph Brine, son of Neptune…"

He cheered and ran up next to her and held her hand.

"And, well, the second person I choose doesn't really have a last name," she said, "But no one else really has this name so, Odysseus, son of Athena."

Joseph's eyes became huge and then he squinted in anger. He seemed just as shocked as I was and I slowly walked and stood next to Violet. She let go of Joseph's hand and just stood there between us. We all stepped back and Belle stepped forward.

"Unlike Rainbow girl here, I don't have to think this one through," she said, "I choose my boy friend John Krieg, son of Ares, and my BFF Salvia Crop, daughter of Ceres!"

I wouldn't think that Salvia and Belle would be BFFs, I mean Salvia is so nice and Belle is so… not, but I guess anything's possible. John and Salvia went up and stood next to Belle. They stepped back and Luna went up.

"I choose my best friends," she said, she was so excited, "We've wanted to go on a quest together since… Like forever! Magus Seer, daughter of Hecate and Crystal Niege, daughter of Khione, come on!"

Magus came out of the crowd and I almost drooled. She was the hottest girl I had ever seen. She had long light brown hair and piercing green eyes.

Crystal came out and she was also very pretty. She was white as snow and had black hair and light blue eyes. She was pretty and elegant. They stepped back and Eli, Nathan, Peter, and Horleus stepped up.

"I choose Christian no last name, son of Eros," said Eli, "And, Jake also no last name, son of Hades."

Jake and Christian joined Eli and they went back.

"I've chosen Lucas Martello, son of Hephaestus, and… Rose Fleur, daughter of Flora."

They walked up and Peter asked Rose, a pretty girl with light red hair and brown eyes, something. Her mom in Greek would be Chloris, goddess of flowers. When he asked her something she smiled and nodded and the two hugged. I guessed Peter and Lucas had become friends over the winter. The three stepped back.

"My team for the quest will consist of light, dark, and dawn," said Nathan, "Keith Buion, son of Erebus, and Dawn Tromontor, daughter of Aurora"

Dawn had bright orange hair and blue popping eyes. She had freckles running down her nose to parts of her cheeks. In Greek her mother's name was Eos the goddess of the dawn.

Those three stepped back and Horleus looked through the crowd of people. I just noticed that all of the satyrs left. Most of his friends didn't want to go on this quest. Then Billy and Brandon stepped up.

"Um," said Billy, "We would just like to say… um... well if you don't know who to bring we would volunteer to join you."

"Sure," said Horleus, as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Then it's settled," said Chiron, "You will all leave as soon as your team is ready tomorrow mourning."

Almost every one started to scatter, including Joseph who seemed upset that he and I were going to be partners and honestly, I wasn't too thrilled about it either.

"Violet," I said before she left, "Why'd you pick _me?_"

"Oh," Violet thought for a second and then said, "Well… If we have to find monsters and stuff you would be the one to know were they are… and I… and you would know how to beat them… So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Violet wait," I stopped her from leaving, "Are you okay? You've been acting kind of strange lately."

"I'm fine I just umm… I gotta go." She said and then left. I walked over to Eli to apologize.

"Hey," I said once I reached him, "Sorry, I got put in Violet's team."

"Why are you sorry it wasn't you're fault. I mean it's not like you could just turn her down like that." he answered.

"Okay," I said, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay."

And with that we went on to our daily activities.

Man I thought the Athena kids were good fighters, well Minerva kids are Masters at swordsmanship but they lack some of the wisdom that Athena kids have. Athena kids and Minerva kids are evenly matched for the most part. It's like matching Athena's strategies with her battle skills. After a while was lunch so everyone went to the lunch tables.

**A/N: What do you think Peter asked her? What do you thin Of Violet's first choice? tell me in a review! Next chapter I'll tell you what Peter asked, in an A/N because it actually never comes up in the story.**


	4. Demigod Movie Night

**A/N: Okay, so the question Peter asked Rose was... well let me jus say that now they're a couple. Not that anyone cared cause no one reviewed! please review, that's all I ask! Back to the actual story- Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Demigod Movie Night

I gave an offering and prayed that Athena would hold on and know that I'll save her. After that I sat down and began to eat. Then someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Magus Seer.

"Uh," I said, "Hey, your name's Magus, right?"

"Yea," she said, "And you're Odysseus. I'm getting everyone who's going on a quest to come to the movies. Wanna come?"

"Yea that'd be great," I said.

"Kay, meet me by the elevator at 6:30," she said and then she went off to tell the others about the movies. At six thirty I got ready and walked over to the elevator by Magus was the only one there.

"Magus is no one else coming?" I asked.

"Um, if you want you can call me Maggie, all my friends do," she said, "And yea they'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because I accidentally only told you six thirty. I told everyone else six forty five."

"Kay then I guess I'll just stay her and hang out with you." I sat down and she sat down right next to me. I mean _right_ next to me.

"Hey," she said, "Do you and Violet have, like, a thing going on?"

"Umm," I said, "I'm not sure. Why?"

"Just wondering. You're fourteen right?"

"Yea. What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you."

"Here, my turn. You're fourteen right?"

"Of course."

"Umm… that's pretty much all I've got," I said and she laughed a bit, "Sorry I'm not good at making conversation."

"It's okay, no one really is."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…"

She face was really close to mine and before I knew it we were kissing, which was weird because we didn't really know each other but I wasn't thinking that at the time. Kissing almost turned to making out but I stopped and said;

"Maggie."

"What?"

"We don't even really know each other, plus I think I might actually like Violet."

"Please. She and Joseph are practically going out."

"She told me that she's not sure she even likes him."

"Oh my gods. You are clearly blind. Listen, after the quest you makeup your mind."

"Wait. I like you. I really do. But once again, we've never really talked before today."

"Just shut up." She said and she kissed me again.

"Magus stop," I said and I held her away.

"Fine," she said as she stood up, "I can see everyone coming anyway." I stood up and looked at every one.

"What are you two doin?" asked Joseph. Violet looked a little frustrated.

"Just talking," I said.

"Come on," said Violet as she opened the elevator. We all piled in and I noticed Horleus wasn't here.

"Where's Horleus?" I asked.

"Oh this is Demigods only," said Belle, "I would know, Magus and I set this up and that was one of my rules."

I was about to go get him but the elevator door shut and we started going down.

"So what movie are we going to see?" asked Nathan.

"Just some scary movie with absolutely no plot," said Magus.

"Oh okay." He said. The elevator landed and there was absolutely no on there except for a few security guard and a few harpies.

"Crap," said Brandon, "If the Harpies catch us they'll eat us alive, it's past curfew."

"I'll take care of that," said Magus. She waved her hand and sparkles flew out of it and when they landed on us we became invisible.

As everyone started running out the door I stopped at the desk and grabbed the key to Olympus. Once we were all outside the building Magus waved her hand again and we all became visible again.

As we walked to the movies we talked and joked around and had fun walking. We didn't really talk about any one subject, just whatever came to mind. Once we got to the movie theater Belle and Christian went up to the ticket booth and used charm speak on the guy to let us buy the tickets to a scary movie.

Belle led us past the concession stand and into the empty movie theater. The movie came out almost a month ago so there was no one here but us. Belle pulled five popcorn bags out of a tiny purse which weirded me out but she informed us that Magus put a spell on it so it could hold anything she put in it. She only put five bags in so Brandon left with no money to get the rest of the popcorn and came back with enough for everyone who didn't have one. They weren't big bags, they were small ones so every one eventually had their own.

I sat inbetween Magus and Violet. Joseph sat next to Violet. On the other side of Magus was Eli. Next to Eli was Crystal who was next Lucas who was next to Rose who was sitting with Peter who was next to Billy. On the other side of Joseph was Salvia who was next to Nathan who was next to John who was sitting with Belle who was next to Christian who was sitting next to Dawn who was sitting next to Brandon who was sitting next to Keith who was sitting next to Luna, who was sitting next to Jake. Wow that was a mouthful. We almost took up the entire center row.

The movie started but no one was really paying attention. Magus started flirting with Eli. She was like hitting on almost every single guy in the group and she was a bit of a slut. I couldn't believe I actually considered liking her. It was strange my entire point of view of her had changed in the course of one night. I turned to face Violet and took up the courage to tell her something I've wanted to tell her for a while.

"Violet," I whispered.

"What is it?" she turned her head to me.

"Well," I said, "I want to tell you something."

"I can see that. What is it?"

"I've kind of… no… I have liked you since you got to camp and I never had the guts to admit it."

My timing was bad because as soon as I said the word "guts" a guy in the movie had just slit out someone's guts.

"Really," she said, "I…"

But then Joseph pulled her toward him and whispered something to her. She recoiled and stated that she had to go to the bathroom.

She walked out and I looked over to see Eli and Magus making out. I literally took back every thought of liking Magus. Ten minutes went by and Violet was still at the bathroom. I got up to go check on her but Joseph decided to come with me as soon as I stood up.

"Why are you following me," I said as we walked down the short hallway out of the theater and into the cinema.

"Maybe you're following me," said Joseph.

"What? That doesn't make any sense," I said as I opened the door, "I'm in front of you. Jeez, you're smart."

"Hey," he said as he pulled my shoulder tuning me around, "You trying to start something?"

"No," I said, my gods I didn't know how to respond to such an idiot, "I'm just looking for Violet."

"So am I," he said as I turned and walked away.

"You do that, honestly I couldn't care less."

Suddenly, I felt him jump on me, but he was a lot lighter than I thought he was. I turned as I tried to get him of but then I saw him standing there being attacked by a short monkey like person who was searching Joseph's pockets. I felt a hand enter my pocket so I grabbed the monkey-person's wrist and flung it off me.

I helped Joseph get the other one off his back and I flung it to toward the other one.

"Ow," said Joseph, "What are those things."

"I think they're the Cercopes," I said, "They're two brothers that stole from Hercules and when he caught them they humored him and he let them go, they were later transformed into monkeys."

"He-he-he," laughed one of them in a high monkey voice.

"If their thieves what did they steal from us?" asked Joseph, the question seemed like a mystery to him but I knew right away. The had stolen Violet.

"Come on Akmon," said one of them, "Let's show the young fools what we've stolen."

"Okay Passalos," said Akmon.

They then ran and giggled as they went along. Joseph and I ran after them and when we turned the corner we saw Violet all tied up and the Cercopes were no where in site. There had to be a trap somewhere, they wouldn't just give her back to us. Joseph ran up to help Violet but right as he reached her the one named Passalos jumped down and kicked Joseph's face and he fell.

I then looked up and saw the second one, Akmon, about to jump me but I jumped out of the way and when he landed, I kicked him out of my way. I ran over and helped Joseph up.

I ran over to Violet and put Aspis in her hand. I turned and saw Joseph take off his belt and when he stretched it out it became his Trident. Thankfully his pants did not fall. He pressed a button and the center tip opened. Joseph willed water to come out and we splashed the Cercopes against the wall near a pole.

I looked next to the pole and saw a glass case containing a water hose in it on the wall. I ran over and opened the glass. As soon as Joseph stopped having the water keep them against the wall I took the hose and tied them to the pole. Joseph walked over and examined them as they tried to wiggle their way out. Meanwhile I ran over to Violet and untied her and took the duck tape off of her mouth.

"Thank you," she said she hugged me. Then she gave Aspis back to me, "Why did you give this to me?"

"Just incase they would try to grab you again," I said.

We looked over and saw the Cercopes laughing.

"Hey! What are you laughing at, huh?" shouted Joseph, but they kept on laughing, eventually Joseph started laughing too and he turned to us and said; "Hey, these guys are kind of funny, maybe we should let them go."

"Sure," I said as I walked over and grabbed his Trident. He continued laughing but the Cercopes stopped. I then stabbed them with the trident. They turned to dust and I gave Joseph his trident back, "That's how they got away from Hercules."

He wasn't laughing now and his attention suddenly went to Violet.

"Oh," he said, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Kay," he said, "Let's go back and see the movie."

Then he left expecting us to follow him like dogs. Violet went up to him and said something. He seemed upset but instead just walked into the theater.

"I don't really feel like seeing a movie right now," she said to me.

"Yea me either," I said. I looked down the hall and it seemed like he had already gone back into the theater. Violet and I sat down on a nearby bench.

"So," she said, "I said no to Joseph's question."

"Why?"

"Well," she started, "he still has a chance to win me over but… I don't know. Hey, did you and Magus kiss?"

"Yea," I said, "But I wouldn't count it as my first kiss."

"Why?"

"Because I don't even really like her and… well, I wanted my first kiss to be with someone else."

"Who did you want it to be with then?" asked Violet, and our faces were suddenly really close. We were about to kiss but then Joseph came and butted in.

"Uh, guys, the movie's almost over," he said.

"Kay," said Violet and we got up and followed him back into the theater.

**A/N: Okay, so there's obviously action and Romance in this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. please please please please please please with a cherry on top review! I'm on my knees begging you. I'm groveling for you to review! please!**


	5. We Get Directions from a Flower

**A/N: Thank you KitressKat for reviewing! Ok so this chapter is the first day of The quest (Obviously) so read and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 5

We Get Directions from a Flower

I had barley gotten any sleep that night. I did all the research I could on Eurystheus and I read every book of monsters we could possibly face. I even found a dusty old book of the lesser known monsters, just in case. Then I looked though many books about people who might be able to help us find Eurystheus. As I read, I found someone very interesting, someone we could use for help.

Chiron then came into the room and watched me. I didn't notice him for a while until he cleared his throat.

"Chiron!" I said startled, "Sorry, I didn't see you there. What's up?"

"I got a complaint that a light has been bothering them. Its four in the mourning you know."

"I'm sorry," I replied, "It's just that Eurystheus could send us to do almost anything or defeat any monster so I…"

"Odysseus," He interrupted me, "It is fine. I brought you this map that I made with the Hecate kids." He handed me a map that was rolled up.

"What's special about it," I said as I grabbed hold of it.

"It can tell you the location of every monster or creature in America. I'm sure that it will come to some use."

I thanked him, turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next mourning Violet, Peter and I got up and went into the elevator at our assigned time, which was six in the mourning. We were assigned times because it would look awkward to the other people if we all went down at once. Either way we were the first to leave.

"You guys got everything?" asked Violet.

"Yea, I've got a few bags of chips, clothes, a toothbrush, drachmas, money and my belt," said Joseph.

"Odysseus?" she asked me.

"Yea I have a map…"

"A map, what kind of map?" asked Joseph.

"Well," I said, "Chiron knows the primary location of almost every monster so he grew it on a map, then the Hecate kids used magic on it so that whenever the monsters changed location, the map kept track of it. He lent it to me because most of Hercules's labors included destroying some sort of monster."

"What else you got?" asked Joseph.

"The usual," I said, "Extra clothes, toothbrush, money, my weapon, and my little red block."

"Yea," he said, "I saw that you gave it to Violet. Is it some sort of protection devise?"

"I guess you could call it that," I said, as I moved Aspis to my front pocket, "What about you Violet?"

"Same as Joseph, clothes, toothbrush…other stuff," she said.

We walked out of the building and didn't no where to start looking.

"What now?" asked Joseph.

"Well um…" Violet looked too unsure of herself.

"Relax," I said to her, "I've got this covered. Well, I say we go see Narcissus."

Joseph and Violet looked at me in puzzlement as I took out my map.

"Who?"

"Don't get us wrong," said Violet, "We know Greek mythology. But lately the only monsters we've been running into are the small, unknown ones."

"He's the guy who fell in love with his reflection, thinking it was a water nymph, he stayed there so long that the gods turned him into a flower so he could stare at himself forever."

"How would he help?" shouted Joseph.

"He's a flower," Violet caught on, "He's probably seen a million things and people walk by, if not everyone."

"There is no way to know that he'll know where to find Eurystheus," said Joseph.

"You got any better ideas?" I asked, "No? Then shut up."

Violet let out a bit of laughter but Joseph looked mad.

"Well where is he?" asked Joseph, "There's no way Chiron would know where a tiny flower is."

"I see it on your map!" Violet shouted instantly, "Is right on Lake Michigan!"

"Wait," said Joseph, "Why don't we just look at the location of Eurystheus?"

"I tried already," I said, "He's been in hiding for centuries."

"Of course he has," said Joseph.

"Alright, let's go," Violet said enthusiastically.

We got one a bus and our quest began. After bitts of Joseph and me bickering, moments of silence, and Violet trying to make us be friends, we finally reached Michigan.

"Let's check what part of Michigan it's in," said Violet.

I unfolded the map and looked at the flower.

"It says Riverview Park in Holland."

"So we still have a few more minutes."

Once we got off the bus we went strait to the park.

It wasn't nearly as big as Central Park and smaller than most parks I've seen (Which wasn't many) but it wasn't a small patch of greenery.

"Okay," Joseph said to me, "Where is it?"

"In the park," I said.

"Well duh!"

"Guys!" Violet stopped us from arguing, "We'll just have to search the park."

"Right," I said, "Joseph, you go search that patch of greenery; I'll search near the lake. Let's see who finds it first."

Violet looked at me knowing that the flower had to be on the lake but like any average idiot Joseph walked toward the small, valley-like area. We watched a laughed to ourselves for a few minutes as he searched every flower in the area. He finally saw us laughing and figured it out. As he walked toward us we headed toward the lake.

"What kind of flower should we be looking for?" asked Joseph.

"Isn't that obvious," I said but all he did was wait for an answer, "The type of flower he was turned into is named after him. The narcissus flower."

"Oh," he said.

We walked up and down the edge of the water and saw plenty of flowers, but never was there one that talked. After a half hour of looking Violet let out a little panic attack.

"This is Hopeless!" she screamed, "I mean what if all this is for nothing! What if Narcissus doesn't know where to find Eurystheus!"

"Excuse me?" said a masculine voice, "Did I just hear someone say my name?"

I turned and saw a white narcissus plant with six halo-like flowers with a larger flower in the center with eyes and mouth on it. The nose, I guessed, was the center of the flower.

"Are you Narcissus?" asked Violet.

"That I am indeed. And this lovely nymph in the water is my wife," he said, "However the gods made both her and I look like flowers."

"Right," Violet said, dragging out the word 'right', "That's what they did... Anyway, have you seen Eurystheus?"

"Why yes. He gathers water from this lake a lot. Sometimes we even strike up conversations."

"Do you know where he lives?" Violet asked.

"Yes," he answered. There was a short silence.

"Can you tell us?" Violet asked.

"Tell you what?" He asked.

"Where he lives?" Violet asked.

"Who?" He asked but by then I had enough.

"Tell us where Eurystheus lives!" I shouted a little too loud.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" he replied, "Yes I believe he lives in House on a Rock."

"What?" yelled Joseph, "That's absolutely no help!"

"Yes it is," I said, "Haven't you ever been there? From what I've reaserched about it, it's amazing, but I don't see how he could live there. Thank you very much Narcissus. Guys come on. We have a ferry to catch."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. tell me any thoughts you had while reading this in a review! please!**


	6. Eurystheus Chooses Our First Labor

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who don't know what House on a Rock is; look up 'House on a Rock, Spring Green, Wisconsin." It's near Milwaukee and I went there for my sixth grade trip. It's amazing, type it on google images to see some of the things inside but pictures don't do it justice. a guy used to live there and after he died, the family made it a museum. It's Awesome!**

Chapter 6

Eurystheus Chooses Our First Labor

After a half hour ferry ride across the lake, we got on a tour bus and waited for it to arrive at House on a Rock. By the time we reached it the bus driver informed everyone that the house would be closing soon.

"It's alright," Violet said, "We're meeting a friend here who will take care of us."

The bus driver reluctantly let us off the bus and we rushed inside. We walked inside but an elderly lady wearring a uniform at front desk stopped us.

"I'm sorry children but we are now closing," she said in a gruff voice, "I must ask you to leave."

We looked outside and the bus was gone.

"Alright miss," I said as I lead us outside.

"Odysseus, what are you doing," Violet asked once the lady locked the door and left.

"We're going to get in through the side. There's a garden fence we can hop over," I said once the lady left.

I lead them to a small pond. We walked around the pond and jumped over a fence about a head shorter than us.

"What if we get caught?" asked Violet.

"We won't," I said, "Their probably still setting up security. This place is so huge by the time we find Eurystheus they'll be almost done."

We walked past a large Japanese-like garden with a waterfall in the center that went into a small steam and into a small pond. On the stream were some stepping stones that lead to a bridge in front of the waterfall. We went down a slope into a museum like room. There were many cool artifacts that we walked past. No way would he stay someplace like here.

Then we entered a magnificent area with, probably, the worlds largest carousel. Though he wouldn't stay there either. We walked past many things that we would sometimes stop in awe to look at. Things like a room with a giant whale statue so big it was the size of a five story building, and a display of millions of instruments. We finally stooped at an area that looked like an old town.

We heard a sudden humming noise so we jumped over a picket fence and ran into one of the small houses. There were a few manikins that looked out the windows for show and in the rooms visible from the outside were couches and many other things. We walked up the stairs with caution and found what seemed to be a bed room. I peeked out the window and saw a security guard walking by as he ate is donut. We watched silently until the guard left. Behind us we head someone clear their throat we spun around to see a man in a nice black tux with an un-matching red cape. He had a small bushy beard and slick, combed back hair.

"Hello," he said, "What are you doing?"

"Great," Joseph muttered.

"Um sir," I said, "Why are you wearing a cape?"

"You are demigods are you not?" he replied.

"You answer our question then we'll answer yours," Violet answered.

"Well," he said, "I like capes; they remind me of the good old times."

"What…" Joseph started to ask but the man interrupted.

"Now it's your turn to answer," he said.

"Well," I said, "It depends. Who's asking?"

"Very good," the man laughed, "You should be a lawyer son of Athena. Answering with a question. I am the man you are searching for. I'm Eurystheus. I figured it was only a matter of time before a few demigods showed up."

"Then you hold the mixture of mustard and wine used to make Kronos disgorge his children."

"Yes," He said, "I do."

"Will you give to us?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" he answered, "I know, as you may know, that I'm going to have to make you prove to me that you're worthy of taking it. I will have you complete six tasks or labors if you will."

"Why six?" Violet asked.

"Well that's half of the tasks I gave Hercules and you are about half his age is so it seems suitable."

"But Hercules was only supposed to have ten labors and you gave him twelve," I said, "Surely you won't do the same to us."

"Well of course not," he lied.

"Swear it then," I said, "Swear on the River Styx that you won't give us any more than six tasks."

"But…" he said, "Fine. I swear on the river Styx not to give you more than six tasks."

"Good," said Violet, "Now, What's our first task?"

"Now that's tricky," He said and he clasped his hands together and thought, "Let me see… there have been so many new monsters since I gave Hercules his tasks. Well, I could send you down in the labyrinth but that was destroyed about fourteen years ago. Hmm… This is a tough decision. Hmm… Medusa? No, too easy. What about one her sisters?"

"We've run into the fiercest of the three already," Violet said, and I recalled meeting Stheno.

"Oh shoot," Eurystheus said, "This is hard. I want you to actually have to look for these monsters but there are so many Demigods now I can't chose the most dangerous because they've all already met them. Plus I want to gain something of it. I mean look at me. I'm living in a stupid museum! Well, I can't think of anything right now. I'll have to sleep on it. Go sleep somewhere else this bed is the softest. Oh! And just so you don't manipulate things. That did not count as a task!"

He pushed us into the hallway and closed the door. We walked to the house adjacent to us and slept in the upstairs bedroom. Violet slept the bed and Joseph and I slept on opposite side of the room on the floor. After an hour of silence I almost fell asleep, but Violet got off her bed and sat next to me.

"Odysseus?" she whispered. I guessed Joseph was already asleep because there was a sudden loud snore.

"Are you awake?" she asked, still in a hushed tone.

"Yea," I answered as I sat up, "Is something wrong?"

""No," she giggled, "It's just… Well, I'm nervous. I'm scared as to what our tasks are going to be."

"Don't worry," I said but she still looked uneasy. I took out my iPod touch and handed it to her.

"Here," I said, "Play some games. It will help take you're mind off of things."

"No," she said, "I mean, thanks but no thanks. Games usually just make me frustrated because I can never win."

I let out a little chuckle and Violet got back on the bed. I turned to my side and I heard Joseph get up and start talking to Violet.

"Hey," he said, "I head someone talking."

"Oh," Violet said, "It was nothing."

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yea."

"I've been on plenty of quests. If you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me for help."

"Kay."

"So, is there anything you want talk about?"

"Not really. I'm tired. Good night."

"Good night," Joseph said and he got back on the floor.

After a while of silence I fell asleep only to be awoken five hours later. I was a little annoyed with the little amount of sleep I had been getting and was beginning to feel really drowsy.

"Kids," Eurystheus said as he entered the room, "Wake up."

"Have you thought of a task for us?" asked Violet.

"No," he answered.

"Then why did you wake us up?" I asked.

"Because, I'm going to send you to a task while I think of a better task for you." He replied.

"Oh," said Violet, "Okay. What is it?"

"I want you to defeat Cancer the crab," He said.

"Alright," said Violet and Eurystheus left.

"This should be so easy," said Joseph.

"Not as easy as you think it might be," I said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Violet.

"Well," I replied, "Cancer is the largest crab ever and you can only find it with a hydra."

"Why?" asked Violet.

"Because that's where Hercules found it."

They looked at me quizzically.

"While Hercules was fighting the hydra," I said, "Hera tried to send him a distraction, so she sent a crab. However Hercules didn't notice it so he accidentally stepped on it. But I'm willing to bet it got much larger and stronger since then."

"So in order to defeat Cancer we also have to face a hydra," concluded Violet.

"Exactly," I said.

"Alright let's go," said Joseph.

"Not yet," Violet stopped him, "We need to wait for this place to open. Then, when a group of people walk by we can sneak out."

"Good plan," I commented.

We got ourselves ready and waited a few hours for people to come by. Eventually we saw the group of people we had gotten here with on the bus. The bus driver walked in front of them as a tour guide would.

We crept downstairs and waited for the groups end. Once they had all passed the house, we opened the door and casually joined them.

We walked with them until they stopped to marvel at something, we ran ahead. Behind us we heard the bus driver yelling at us not to leave the group. I turned and saw him slowly chase us.

We ran faster and found our way back at the Japanese-like garden. We ran toward the entrance but we then found out we couldn't leave that way.

We turned and saw the man just entering the garden. He blocked the path so we ran on the stepping stones over a small stream that fell from a six foot tall water fall, and across a small bridge. Instead of cutting us off the stupid man followed, but he slipped and fell in the water. We laughed at him as we kept running. We ran past the gift shop, up the ramp and out the front door.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!** Please look up House on a Rock or review or BOTH! but either way please review! ****


	7. Cancer the Crab

Chapter 7

Cancer the Crab

We left House on a Rock laughing. Before he could catch with us we ran down a small route. I took out my map and searched for the hydra. There were many hydras but there was only one Cancer. I finally found it and it was actually close by. But then I looked again.

"Oh great," I said.

"What's wrong?" asked Violet.

"It's on an island in Lake Michigan. We were just on a ferry yesterday. People are going to think we're nuts going back and forth on ferries."

I have an Idea," said Joseph. We took a town into the town and got on a train to the Michigan peninsula, near the lake. We walked onto the public beach and I turned to Joseph.

"Okay barnacle brain," I said, "What's your so-called plan?"

"We're going to rent a canoe," He said.

"But it will take us a long time to get there," Violet objected, "And we'll barley be able to fight two monsters after we're done with all of the paddling."

"I get it," I said, "He'll have the water jet us along."

"You catch on quick…brain," he said.

"Brain?" I interrogated, "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"It's better than barnacle brain," He replied, "I mean what kind of name is that?"

"Guys!" Violet shouted, "Their both stupid names. Now can we go rent a canoe?"

We walked over toward a boating house and rented the canoe. We got it in the water and paddled until anyone wasn't paying any attention to us. Joseph willed the water to move us along. It felt as though we were on a speed boat. Within half an hour we arrived on the island. It had a sign and after I deciphered it, I could see that it read; "Welcome to Isle Royal National Park."

We got out of the canoe and walked into the forest, off of the trail. I was still drowsy from the lack of sleep but I reused to let myself show any weakness in front of them. We walked and walked and walked but we couldn't even find a regular sized crab.

"Maybe we should search the shore line," I suggested, "I mean, Hercules found the hydra in a river."

"That information would have been helpful a couple minutes ago," Joseph hissed.

"It's fine," said Violet, "Let's head to the shore…. Where is it?"

"We looked around ourselves and found that we were lost. We started going back the direction we came, but as we walked we seemed more lost. It's not like the island was large. I was sure that if we kept walking we would find shore eventually. Eventually I began to feel extremely drowsy and I collapsed. I didn't fall asleep but I was too tired to keep walking.

"Odysseus," shouted Violet as she came to help me up, "Are you alright?"

"I just haven't been getting much sleep lately," I replied. She sat me against a tree and my eyes started to drop.

"Leave him," said Joseph, "We can come back for him once we've beaten Cancer."

"No," Violet said, "I won't just leave him here. Why don't we take a break so that he could rest up."

"What!" Joseph exclaimed, "That'll be a complete waist of time."

"Yea well I'm leading this group," Violet took off her backpack and sat next to me. Joseph reluctantly sat down next to her. I fell asleep and I woke up an hour later to the sound of Violet's scream. I jolted up and took out my sword.

There was Violet shielding herself from a three headed hydra. Next to the hydra I saw Cancer. Joseph was trying to fight off both of them. I took Aspis and made my shield go out far enough to push the hydra away. Joseph looked back at me but quickly realized that I purposely left Cancer inside the shield boundary.

Violet got up and took out her dagger. The hydra began to get frustrated with the boundary line and tried getting its way threw. I focused enough on the boundary and might with Cancer that I was afraid I would just collapse again. Every time we tried to strike Cancer it would just deflect us with it claws. It was huge! It's about 5 feet tall and had a leg spam of about 30 feet! Joseph and I tried to strike it at the same time from opposite sides but it deflected us both with its claws, however that gave Violet an opening. She jumped off its head and onto its back. It struggled to get her off ferociously. She took her knife and stabbed its shell and held onto it so she wouldn't fall off Joseph and I tried to make it stop struggling by striking it again. As we hopelessly fought it, violet ripped part of its shell off. It began to struggle with her more than ever we tried to preoccupy it but it just slammed us away. With great force, Violet thrust her knife into the unprotected part of the ignoramus crab. It screeched as it turned into dust. Violet fell into the pile of dust and grabbed the part of the shell that she ripped off and put it in her bag. It would be used as proof that we killed it.

For a dangerous moment, I let my focus go and the shield went down. The hydra pounced and we all jumped in different directions to escape its grasp. I was about to use Aspis but We were all in different areas; I would only be able to protect myself. I started to run toward Violet in order to get her under Aspis's protection shield, but on my way there one of the hydra's heads snapped at me. It grasped my waist with its poisonous teeth and flung me into a tree. Then everything went black. I could feel the painful venom rushing through my veins. I couldn't tell but I think I screamed in pain. I clenched the bite marks in my side. As blood rushed out venom soaked in. Someone put something in my mouth and forced it down my throat, suddenly my insides started to burn and I felt as though I was on fire.

I must have hit my head because it throbbed and that along with the poisonous pain and the feeling that I was on fire made me unable to think at all. I heard feint screeching in the background and the sound of someone pleading. Though all of the pain I fell into unconsciousness.

After a while I heard someone say something. It echoed and then they said something else, which also echoed. I couldn't hear what they were saying exactly. 'Am I dead' I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and everything looked really blurry.

"Oh my gods," a voice that I recognized as Violet exclaimed, "Odysseus! Can you hear me?"

I tried to say yes but it came out as "Yeaaahhhuuuuhhh."

"I started to regain vision and I felt a sudden boost of energy. I sat up quickly and turned my head to my right and left searching for any trace of the hydra. Joseph grunted as though he hoped I was dead and Violet hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked, "Where's the hydra? Did you beat it? How?"

"Calm down," Violet said, "As soon as you got knocked out, I got Joseph and rushed to help you. Joseph took out Aspis and protected us as I gave you some ambrosia and nectar, but the way you reacted I think that I might have given you a bit too much. The hydra left after an hour of not being able to get to us."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Too long," Joseph interrupted Violet before she could even say anything, "Now let's go."

I made sure I had everything and as I stood up I almost collapsed.

"Are you alright," Violet helped me stand

"Yea," I lied, "You don't need to help me; I can walk on my own.

I stumbled and she caught me again.

"Are you sure," She asked," If you want we can wait a bit longer."

"Violet I'm fine," I said almost too loudly, but then I heard something, "I'm sorry. Hey how long has the hydra been gone?"

"A few hours," she answered, "Why?"

"We need to go," I said, "Now!"

Violet started to ask something but Joseph caught on and we started running. I stumbled a bit but I refused to ask for help. Eventually we heard a roar in the background. And we sped up. At least, Joseph and Violet did. As I stumbled I grabbed at my throbbing side. Violet tried to help me, but I kept avoiding her. Finally she grabbed my arm and I reluctantly put my arm around her and she held me up. I know, 'I've got my arm around her' but it's not under the circumstances I would want it to happen. As we ran I started to notice that green liquid hit and evaporate the trees. Joseph led the way and, we all made a sudden turn.

We ran silently and found ourselves on a path. We followed the path to the shore where we got into the canoe. Joseph willed the water to pull us along.

Review!


	8. God of Love Arrives

**A/N: Thanks for a of the reviews for the last chapter (sarcasim). Why didn't anyone review? anyway enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 8

Eros arrives, or was it Cupid?  
>God of Love Arrives.<p>

We arrived at house on a rock and walked to the house where we met Eurystheus, only to find that wasn't there.

"Maybe that's just where he sleeps," suggested Violet.

"Then where is he," Joseph said frustrated, Maybe my hatred for him clouded my thoughts of his personality, but I still hate him, I just had a sudden random thought.

"Let's keep walking," I said, "We'll find him eventually."

We found him eating a hot dog at the nearest restaurant. We walked to his table and sat down.

"Who are you?" He asked us.

"Um," Violet said, "You've met us before."

"I have?" He asked, "When?"

"Earlier today," I said, "You sent us to kill Cancer the crab."

"And," he said, "So you guys gave up already?"

"No," Violet said as she reached in her bag for the shell, "We've completed your task."

"Already?" he exclaimed as Violet gave him the part of its shell.

"Well that went by _way_ to quickly," He said. I couldn't tell if he was talking to us or himself.

"So," Violet waited, "Have you thought of any more tasks for us?"

"In the last twelve hours? No," he replied.

"Then what are we supposed to…" Violet asked.

"WAIT!" he shouted, "My gods, you kids are always so impatient, I'll think of something by mourning. "

We sat there in silence for a moment. We left when Eurystheus looked like he would kill us if we didn't leave.

"Where are we going to stay?" asked Joseph.

Violet grabbed her head as she thought of an answer. I didn't want to admit it but at the time, I didn't know either. We didn't have enough money to stay in a hotel for who knows how long. But I had to think up something fast, I wouldn't admit that I didn't have a plan.

"Why don't we," I started but I hesitated, "Well, we could sleep in the forest."

"Really," Joseph started to object.

"It's fine," Violet interrupted, "It's better than anything I've got. And you probably didn't even try to think of anything."

He shrugged and we walked outside. Violet found us a spot and sat there while Joseph and I went to go get fire wood. (Violet won at rock, paper, scissors.) We gathered small logs and branches but there weren't many. Suddenly there was a sudden glow and a loud 'Bang' to the distant right.

"What was that?" Joseph dropped his branches and logs. I was pretty freaked up but I swallowed my fear and I set mine down and I started walking toward it.

"Where are you going?" he squeaked.

"You said you wanted to see what it was," I said as I tried to keep my voice under control, after the hydra and the giant crab I had had enough surprises and the unknown scared me a bit.

"Yea, but…" he started to say but he followed.

We silently crept to toward the glow, but it slowly faded. We stopped walking once it was gone and a winged figure shot up in the sky.

"Maybe we should go back," Joseph said.

"Maybe you're right," I responded we turned around and were started at the site of a hooded figure with white wings. The figure removed the hood and the cloak and a muscular young man around the age of twenty-one stood before us. His wings disappeared. He wore a pain white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had shaggy blond hair and held a bow and arrow. But what caught my eye where his strangely pink eyes. They reminded me of Christian's eyes and then it clicked.

"Eros!" I gasped.

"Cupid?" Joseph asked.

"Yes," he answered, but I was unsure as to whom he answered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "The minor gods are having a meeting as to who will replace the Olympians, temporarily of course, I have been decided to replace my mom Aphrodite and Venus, Iris will replace Hermes and Mars… anyway I just came to see the best love triangle out of the half-bloods is doing. Well, I already know how it'll turn out, but I just thought I'd drop by and see how things are going myself. Your quarrel reminds me so much of your parents when they fought over Athens. Of course that was over a city, this is for something much better. Not at all how Psyche and I fell in love."

"How'd you guys fall in love?" Joseph asked.

"Oh my gods," I said to him, "Don't you know any mythology? Beauty and the Beast is basically the same story, or at least most of it."

"You'll find out soon enough," Eros or Cupid said, "Oh and one more thing. If need be, you can travel by having someone bring you there instead of you paying to go."

Before I could ask him what he meant he started to glow. Joseph and I turned our heads so that we wouldn't evaporate. With a pop he was gone. My mind raced to figure out what he meant, but I didn't have enough resources to figure it out.

"We won't tell Violet about this," Joseph demanded.

"Agreed," I replied. I was a lot more confident about my chances with Violet though. When he compared us to our parents it gave a huge clue. Athena won so it means that I'll win. Either that or he me that we fought just like them.

Either way, we re-gathered our wood and brought them back to Violet who had set up a whole fort. We decided that we could come here whenever we had to wait here over night. We walked under the roof out of leaves and set the wood down.

"What do you guys think," she sounded proud of herself.

"It looks like the Demeter cabin," I said, "It's really good."

"Thanks," she said. It really was good; she even laid out patched of leaves to be used as beds.

"Yea," Joseph said, "You did such a good job."

"Thanks," Violet repeated herself.

We laid down and fell asleep. In my dream I heard a voice;

"Ooooodddyyysss…"The voice rumbled and went down.

"Who is that?" I shouted out, "What do you want?"

But then my vision went blurry and I saw Eli, Christian and Jake, unlike us they were running though a damp forest. As they ran I moved along with them as if I were watching a movie

"Do you think we lost it?" asked Christian as he glanced behind himself.

"I say we keep running," Eli said, "Just incase."

So they ran on. Eli led and used his flash light. There was a loud roar. The three of them stopped and Eli cursed.

"That's it," Eli said. He reached underneath his flash light and clicked a small button. The flashlight turned into his spear and the other two took out their weapons.

"Let's get rid of this monster and get it out of our way.

My vision blurred again and I saw Crystal, Luna and Magus. They were in a fancy tent with throw pillows and everything.

"Okay," Magus said, "Lets just relax for tonight, all of this hopeless searching has been getting me tired."

"Okay," Crystal said, "So, I still can't believe what you and Eli were doing at the movies."

"How many times to have to tell you," Magus said, "That was Mag, not me, Maggie. Remember? I have three personalities. As Maggie, I like Odysseus, but I don't think he likes me."

"Three?" Luna interrogated, "More like two. Magus never comes out. Its always just you and Mag."

"I'm supposed to have three," Magus said, or should I say Maggie, "My mom has three heads, so like I told you some of her unlucky children have three personalities or looks. I guess Magus comes out when I'm in battle. I don't remember fighting ever, and I'm not sure Mag does either."

"Whatever," Crystal said, "So then: what about you and Odysseus?"

"Oh my gods Crystal," Luna said, "Are you sure you're not a daughter of Aphrodite? You sure do like to gossip like one."

"Just because a girl gossips doesn't mean she's a pink Barbie doll," Crystal said, "Anyway…"

"Nothing happened," Maggie said, "Well we kissed but he said he wanted to get to know me rather than just skip to being my boyfriend."

This conversation became very awkward for me to hear. Why was I listening to this? I tried to pouf and see what else was going on but I had no control. But now I did know that Magus wasn't a slut, she just had multiple personalities.

"I told you everything already jeez," she said, "Anyway, I can't date no matter how much I want to. Mag and I never like the same person."

"Then like Eli," Crystal said, "He's actually pretty cute."

"I know," she said, "Maybe as a reward for saving the gods I can just have one personality."

"Which personality?" asked Luna.

"Well of course I would want this one but Mag…" Maggie suddenly stopped flipped her hair and her eyes went white, and then she came back to normal, "Hey guys. Yea, I heard you're conversation, you know I think I would be better. I mean our personalities aren't that different. Usually we just like different guys."

"Mag?" Crystal asked, "Oh it is you. Well, you have a point there but what about you're battling experience?"

"I'll just ask my mom to have a combination of all three personalities. You know? All the nice things I only do as Maggie, Mostly me as in who I like and stuff, and Magus's battle experience."

"Whatever," Luna said, "Let's get changed and go to bed."

I was swapped to next scene. There I saw John, Salvia, and Belle. Salvia had made a fort out of vines that she controlled to make a large circular hut. Meanwhile John and Belle were talking.

"So," Belle said once Salvia joined them, "We now know were our titaness; Themis, but how do we get there?"

"Well," John said, "We could have taken a train if those Cicones hadn't stolen all of money and attacked us early that mourning."

"I could have sworn they were defeated," Salvia said, "Besides trains can't go to the floating island of Delos."

"I've got it!" Salvia exclaimed, "The huntresses must know everything about Artemis, even how to get to where she lives, or even where it is!"

"The Hunters?" Belle exclaimed, "No, I hate them, Even though you the Greeks see them a lot more than we do, I hate them. From the very first second I…"

"Belle," John interrupted her, "It may be our only choice."

"Fine," Belle sighed, "But how will we find them?"

"Their hunters," John said, "We'll find them where they'll find something to hunt. All we have to do is find the right monster."

My vision blurred and I was getting really annoyed. It was like someone was trying to tell me how everything is going for others. It was weird that we were the only ones asleep though. I then saw Peter, Lucas, and Rose.

"Man," Peter said as he flopped himself onto a cheap hotel bed, "I am so tired. But whatever, you know; we've actually gotten a lot done."

"I'll say," Lucas sat on the bed, "I mean we found our titan. Oceanus and his wife won't know what hit him! All we need is a strategy."

"Guys," Rose said, "I don't mean to sound pessimistic or anything but I mean all we did was go to a couple of important beaches. Where else would he be? Although I do guess we're far ahead of everyone else."

"Rose," Peter said, "Why are you always so realistic about things? I mean usually you're shy and timid but it's like you…"

"It's just that we still have a long way to go. It's not going to be exactly easy to fight a titan."

"Do you still have the magical fruit that you're mom gave you?" Peter asked.

"Yea," she said grabbing what looked like a combination an apple, strawberry, orange, and a peach, "Why?"

Peter took a piece off and the fruit magically replaced the piece the piece that had been taken off. He put it in his mouth and cut himself with his sword. He healed right away.

"But you didn't chew," Rose said, "How did you heal if…"

"I sucked on the juices," He answered, "If we keep a part of the fruit in our mouth and suck every time we're hurt, we'll be just as invulnerable as they are."

Rose and Lucas marveled at the plan, and so did I.

Rose looked as though she was about to make him spit out the fruit but instead she kissed him. Suddenly the scene changed to the final group, Horleus, Brandon, and Billy. They were asleep. I saw a map on their table. On the map was an x which I assumed was the location of their titan. They must have found it somehow or maybe someone else ran into the titan and gave them the location. Either way they seemed half way there. Then there was a sudden bagging noise and I woke up.

There standing in front of us was Eros, or was he Cupid? Either way he turned our little fort into a cozy hut.

"Rise and shine!" he shouted but only Joseph and I seemed to hear him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"It's almost noon and Eurystheus will not be happy if you guys are any later." He said with a poof. Violet woke up and her eyes went wide.

"What…"

"We'll explain later," Joseph said as he and I rushed out the door of our newly found hut.

**A/N: Please Review! that's all I ask.**


	9. Ceryneian Hind

**Why isn't anyone reviewing?**

Chapter 9

Ceryneian Hind

We ran and found Eurystheus looking at a large collection of musical instruments covering an entire wall.

"What is our next task," Violet asked.

"I don't know," He replied. He was really getting on my nerves, "You see, the thing I want can be acquired in two tasks so I still need to give you three more, just go… Catch the Ceryneian Hind."

At that we left. I took out my map and searched. Once I found it, I almost lost it. It was moving across the county and back in a matter of minutes.

"How are we going to catch it?" asked Joseph as he watched the map.

"We'll wait for it to fall asleep," I said, "But then we'll have to track it down with only one night."

"Ok," said Violet, "But how will we be able to tell where it's headed?"

"It's making a sort of pattern," I said as I examined its movements, it was hard to tell but it was a long range pattern, and every time it went back and forth it would run past a single place; Seattle, Washington.

"Seattle," I said, "That's where we have to go."

"I can't teleport that far," replied Violet.

"No, but Eros told me that we could have someone bring us there for free. And I can actually think of a couple ways. Violet, I need you to summon a few pegasi."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You guys are really good with them and your mom has control over them so lets try."

"Okay?" She closed her eyes and tried to summon a few pegasi. Suddenly of nowhere three white pegasi fly over our heads. They made U-turn and landed near us.

"Violet are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea," she didn't look drained of energy at all. We got on the Pegasi and Violet and Joseph instructed them where to go telepathically, I think. We rode the pegasi and let them rest after a half hour. We settled in a farm yard. They ate and we gave them a bit of water. The farm field was full of tall wheat and yellow grass, so high that if I crouched down I would be below the tips.

I took out the map and saw that the hind was near. I had Violet and Joseph silently follow me and I tried to pinpoint the position of the hind. Then I finally spotted it eating. It was as white as snow with bright golden antlers and bronze hooves. Then it went to a small stream and we followed it. I looked and nodded at Joseph. Suddenly the water tried to wrap around the Hind but it ran through it and sprinted like a bullet.

"What the heck!" shouted Joseph.

"We were so close!" cried Violet.

"That was so unfair," I shouted, "I guess that this will be harder than I thought."

"I guess your right," sighed Violet.

"Come on," Joseph said, "Let's get going."

Then we walked over to the pegasi and we headed off to Seattle. It took a while considering all of the breaks for the pegasi but we reached Seattle by night fall.

"We're her," said Violet in relief, "Now what?"

I took out my map and saw that the hind was in Chicago at the moment. Then it made its way to New York, then down to Washington D.C. then to St. Louis, Las Vegas, and finally it stopped at Seattle. I made a silent prayer to Artemis, even tough she's in Kronos stomach. I prayed that she'd somehow make the hind to be easier to catch.

"It's here," I announced, "But we'll need a few nets."

We found a hunting store and bought a couple of nets.

"How will we find it though," asked Joseph, "It would take us all night to search the entire city."

"I thought that part would be obvious,"I said "We'll get there though an IM."

Then Violet Iris messaged for the hind, and then we saw it sleeping in the park, we got the nets ready and on a whispered count to three we jumped though and netted the hind. It woke up and went wild. It used it's antlers to try and cut the net so we put the other two nets on too. We tried to hold it down but it kicked and head butted us to the ground many times.

"We need to knock it out!" I shouted as we tried to grab hold of the nets to make sure it wouldn't leave.

"I've got it," Violet said. She took out her shield and hit the hinds head with it. With a loud _cling_, the hind fell down.

"Good hit," said Joseph.

"Thanks," Violet replied. We grabbed the nets and tied the bottom so that it wouldn't be able to crawl under it. We walked over to the pegasi and Joseph and I flew next to each other so that we could hold the net. After an hour of flying we landed behind a nearby gas station.

"I'm hungry," said Joseph, "Anyone want to get some snacks with me?"

"Sure" said Violet and I decided to tag along.

"What about those chips you brought with you?" I asked.

"I ate them," Joseph replied. We walked though the store and we all got two things each that we wanted and paid for them. Joseph got coke and Doritos, Violet got twizlers and a water bottle and I got Reese's and a water bottle. Reese's is the best thing in the entire world; at least they are to me. We walked out and just caught the Hind wiggling its way out of the net. We dropped our things and Violet and Joseph ran to keep it still. I grabbed Aspis and had a sudden idea. 'If it could keep creatures out, then it might be able to keep them in,'

I help Aspis in front of me and focused on encaging the hind. What looked like a bubble came out of the small red block and enveloped the hind. The bubble floated in the air and so did the Hind inside of it. Then what looked like a sting made of the same material from the solid bubble grew from Aspis and connected to the hind's bubble.

"I didn't know that it could…" started Violet.

"I didn't either," I interrupted.

Violet and Joseph ate but I wasn't going to take my focus form the hind for a second. We boarded the pegasi and flew off. Violet or Joseph directed my Pegasus while I focused on the hind as it tried to escape. After a long journey we made it back to House on a Rock as the sun rose. We walked to the old time village area and walked in his room to find him snoring.

"Wake up," I shouted I was so tried that I had become a bit cranky.

"You dare!" he said getting out of his bed and then he looked in awe at the Hind in the bubble, "But, all in one night? It took Hercules ten years to catch it. You're cheating. That doesn't count."

"Yes it does," I said, "You swore on the River Styx so yea it does count."

"I hate children of Athena," he mumbled.

I let the hind go and it sprinted off.

"Now," Violet demanded, "What's our next task?"

**Once again I am on my knees begging you to review! Please review!**


	10. All Twentyone of Us Have the Same Dream

**Thanks for reviewing Snowtail. you're the only one. anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 10

All Twenty-one of Us Have the Same Dream

"Unless you still haven't thought of one," Joseph teased.

"You know" I threatened, "I've grown tired of waiting. If you make me wait for one more task I will slit your throat and search the entire house for the mixture."

"Easy there," Eurystheus said, "Let's not forget who you're dealing with."

"There are three of us and one of you," threatened Violet, we had all had enough of these little waiting games, "Let's see whose odds are better."

"I have a quest alright," He said nervously, "I want you to retrieve the gold from Hyperborea."

"Thank you very much sir," Violet said sarcastically and we walked to our hut and went to sleep.

Thankfully I didn't dream at all. We got up around noon and decided to take the rest of the day off. One of us would change clothes outside while the other two were inside. Violet changed into a purple shirt with a pink bow connecting the base of the shirt to the pink, short sleeves and white short shorts. She had also fixed her ponytail. Joseph put on a green shirt with blue wave patterns with blue, green, and white plaid shorts. I put on a plain black t-shirt with white and silver plaid shorts. Joseph used his trident to wet the clothes we had just taken off. Violet washed them and then I hung them up to dry.

"So where is Hyperborea anyway?" asked Violet.

"Well," I said, "It's supposed to be even more north than The North Wind and was traditionally in the North Pole but… here it's guarded by a certain creature so I'll find in on the map. It should be somewhere in northern Canada or Alaska."

I took out my map and saw the creatures that were meant to guard it, there were three of them and in the center was a temple that said Hyperborea.

"Yep," I announced, "It's in Alaska."

We spent the rest of the day relaxing. Well not the entire day, Joseph and I got into a few fights about stupid things. That night as we walked into the hut, we all got a sudden brain freeze. As if 14 years went by in a single second.

"What the heck!" Joseph shouted.

"What was that?" asked Violet.

"To be honest, I don't know," I replied.

"Whatever," Joseph walked through the door. Violet followed but I stood there and tried to figure out what happened.

_Had it happed to the other half-bloods too? I guess I would have to sleep on it. _I thought.

That night I had a dream, I assumed it would be the 'check on your teammates dream' but it was different. It wasn't happening right now. I must have either been looking in the past or into the future. I saw Mary, she sat in a rocking chair and she held something in her arms. I took a closer look and saw a baby! Soon the baby flopped off the chair and stood up. It was then accompanied by nineteen just like it. Within seconds the toddlers grew to be fourteen year olds. This was really weird. Mary stood behind hers and then what looked like the titans stood behind the others. I recognized each one. There was;

Kronos, titan of time.

Rhea, titaness of nature and earthly elements.

Hyperion, titan of light and Lord of the East.

Theia, titaness of enlightenment and sight.

Koios, titan of the celestial axis and knowledge and is Lord of the North.

Phoebe, titaness of darkness and mysteries.

Krios, titan of constellations and the stars and is the Lord of the South.

Mnemosyne, titaness of memory.

Lapetus, titan of death, mortality, pain, and is the Lord of the West.

Themis, titaness of culture, justice, and law.

Oceanus, titan of oceans.

Tethys, titaness of the fertile sea.

Those were the main twelve, and then were;

Prometheus, titan of crafty council and forethought.

Strangely Atlas, titan of heavy burdens and strength. (Why wasn't he holding up the sky?)

Menoetius, titan of anger and rashness.

Lelantos, titan of air and smoothness.

Asteria, titaness of space, necromancy, and prophetic dreams.

Pallas, titan of battle and warfare.

And Perses, titan of destruction.

Each child looked like the titan behind them. The child in front of Mary seemed to glow, and he looked almost immortal. He had electric blue eyes and the same white hair as Kronos, but then he also looked like Mary. I then came to a realization. But this wouldn't be able to happen for another fourteen years. So maybe this was just a creepy dream. But then the kid in front of Mary said: "Hello guys."

'Guys?' I thought, and then I looked to my right and left and saw the other kids on the quest. They were just as in shock as I was.

If my hunch was correct, the kid in front of Mary would be 25% Zeus, 25% mortal and 50% Kronos! He would be the strongest Demi-god/Demi-titan in the history of the entire world! He's not even half mortal.

With the sound of a pop, we all woke up in a beading sweat. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew that all the quest kids all had the same dream.

I turned and I saw Violet and Joseph also awake. Joseph got up and turned on a light.

"What time it?" He asked.

"I think it's around six a.m." I replied, "But that's not important. Did you guys…"

They nodded.

"Did you guys come to same realization that I did?" asked Violet. Joseph and I nodded

"How in hell are we going to win this war," I cried.

"I know," Joseph sat on his bed, "The odds against us are unimaginable."

"Guys," Violet motioned us to come sit with her on her bed so we did, "You guys can't think like that. If you do…Then the Titans and Giants have already won."

"You're right," I said. A tear trickled down her face. Joseph mentally made the tear leave her face and float out the window.

"Hey," I said in attempt to cheer her up, "Even if the dream is real, it can't happen for another fourteen years. By then, we'll either by out of camp or dead."

**Oooh, what could it mean? Tell me what you think the dream means. Well, its a bit obvious but try to remember something very minor that happened that's an important peice of a puzzel. Don't tell me that out of all that, you didn't have any thoughts of it. It's like you read it and you have no opinion. Iput this story up because I wanted to know what others think, but o one reviews. I'm thinking of just stopping this story...PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	11. Gold of Hyperborea

**A/N: nThank you KitressKat. I would just like to remind those who forgot that in part one Mary was sixteen and now she's seventeen. just thought I'd get that cleared up. now enjoy Chapter 11.**

Chapter 11

Gold of Hyperborea

We sat on the bed in silence for a long time. Then we decided that we had to get moving. We got packed and went to the nearest Target store to by snow supplies. However, they seemed to be out, which makes sense considering it's the middle of summer. As a result, we snuck into the storage area and took a couple coats, hats, gloves, boots, the works.

We packed it in our bags and mounted our pegasi. With multipule breaks for the pegasi, we reached Seattle by sundown . We rested for the night and in the mourning we put all of the snow gear on. We decide that the pegasi needed more rest so we didn't leave until the afternoon.

Finally we got to our location. Right along the Bering Strain, a distance from the city: Nome.

"How do you know it's here?" asked Violet.

"Because, the gold is guarded by a certain creature, so when I saw three of these creatures in the same place I figured that it's here," I said.

We searched for an hour until we found what looked like a Greek temple.

"This is it," I guessed, "Guys we have to be very careful…"

Before I could finish my sentence something grabbed my by its talons and it flew way up high. I looked up and saw one of three griffins bringing me up into the air.

It had head and wings of an eagle and its front legs were of an eagle too. The rest was the body of a lion. It screeched and I looked around to see that Violet and Joseph were being brought up into the air too.

Eventually the griffin brought me so High that if I fell I would be crushed by the impact. So, guess what happened next… it let me go. This is always how griffins kill intruders.

I screamed like a little girl as I fell.

Then out of nowhere one of the pegasi we got here on flew in to save the day. I landed on its back and to be honest it really hurt me. I groaned in pain and I took out my sword.

I saw the other two pegasi come and catch Joseph and Violet as they fell. They gave the same reaction I did but then took out their weapons. Joseph shot water out of his trident, but it turned to ice and fell to the ground.

One of the griffins came up and attacked me. I swung my sword but missed. I had, however, frightened it so it didn't touch us.

The pegasi flew toward the griffins and it became an air battle. One of the griffins used it talons to grab onto Joseph's Pegasus' neck in attempt to tear it off. Joseph then stabbed it with his trident and it screeched in pain. It then let go of the Pegasus' head.

"Violet!" I shouted as I swung my sword to keep the griffin away, "Go get the gold! We'll hold them off!"

She nodded and mentally told the Pegasus the plan. They dove down to get to the gold but a griffin dove right after them. I had my Pegasus go after that griffin as the griffin I had been fighting dove after me.

I had my Pegasus be aligned with the griffin we were chasing. Then I jumped and landed on the griffin's back. It jolted and tried to throw me off. I took my sword and I thrust it into the griffin's back. It devolved into dust and I found myself free falling to the ground. Not one of my greatest plans.

I turned and saw my Pegasus trying to fight off the griffin that was attacking it.

'I'm going to die' I thought calmly. Violet looked up and saw me screaming. She stopped and turned around to help me. As I fell past her she grabbed my hand and I dangled there for a bit, we were still about fifty feet in the air.

I looked up and saw the griffin kill my Pegasus, which then turned to dust. I never thought that a Pegasus would turn to dust too. Violet had a tear in her eye as she looked at the dust fall to the ground.

She pulled me onto her Pegasus and wiped her eyes dry. Joseph was still fighting his griffin and the second griffin was almost at us.

The Pegasus once again dove toward the ground and did a sharp turn when we were at the door.

The room inside was huge and there was a chest of gold in front of us. The griffin flew in behind us and was about to attack.

We landed by the chest which was about a foot tall. I turned and saw the griffin almost at us. I took out Aspis and made a shield around us, the chest and the Pegasus.

The griffin hit the shield like how a bird hits a glass window or door. However unlike birds, it didn't die.

It clawed at the shield until it heard the other griffin cry. Dust hit the snow outside and Joseph flew in, ready to strike the last griffin.

The griffin turned and whacked Joseph off his Pegasus. The Pegasus flew out of the griffin's reach in fear that it would meet the same fate my Pegasus met. The griffin however was only concerned about Joseph.

It stalked toward him as he lay there unconscious. I gave Aspis to Violet a gripped my sword tight. I ran out of the shield boundary and attempted to slice at the griffin's back but it had been expecting that so it used its hind legs to hit me to the ground.

It raised its front talon but then he was hit in the head with Violets shield. I turned to realize she used it as a Frisbee to knock out the griffin and that Aspis' shield as no longer there. The griffin stumbled a bit but the only thing she did was turn its attention to her.

She backed up into the wall as the griffin brought its face to hers. The she swiftly took out her knife and stabbed it between the eyes. It turned to dust and I stood up and ran to her.

Awkwardly we hugged and went to go check on Joseph. As we kneeled down to him he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to us.

"Are we all dead?" he asked and Violet and I chuckled.

"No," I answered, "Not yet."

"Oh," he replied "Did we at least kill them?"

"Yep," Violet smiled.

He stood up and his Pegasus went up and rubbed it head against his, I guess in attempt to show its feelings about him still being alive.

We walked over to the golden chest and opened it to find billions of drachmas. We each took fifty and closed it. We then dragged it and hooked to the two pegasi's sattels.

Violet and Joseph mounted their Pegasus and I climbed on the back of Violet's. We flew off toward House on a Rock, making double the amount of stops on the way there than we did on the way to Hyperborea.

We entered and dragged the chest through the lobby. I guess people saw something else through the mist since no one tried to steal it. Heaven knows what they saw.

Eurystheus ran up and helped us bring it to his bed room. He opened it and marveled at the riches.

"Yes!" he cried for joy, "Alright! Now I can get my own house! Good job! Ha-ha!"

**A/N: Aww, poor pegasus. That really wasn't planed I just came up with it as the battle went on. This and the last labor are (I think) the best of all of them. but you have to wait cause there are two more before the last one. Three left total. Can anyone guess what they'll be? Please Review!**


	12. I Start to Put the Pieces Together

**A/N: Sorry its short. It's kind of a filler, but it's reallly important. So, your job is to read, enjoy, review!**

Chapter 12

I Start to Put the Pieces Together

"Oh," He said as he held the gold in his hands, "This totally makes up for the brain freeze I got yesterday."

"You got one too?" I asked in an instant.

"Yes," he smirked, "The whole world got one. Haven't you been watching the news? Oh that's right you were busy getting my gold. Anyway, no one knows why. Even the top scientists can't figure it out so their blaming global warming."

"You're amused by this," I said.

"Well thank you captain obvious," said Joseph.

"Tell us what you know," I demanded as pulled him closer with his shirt.

"You don't intimidate me," he said, "Plus I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but I think you do," I said, "I think you the _exact_ reason why that happened."

"I have no clue," he lied making each word a sentence.

I let go of his shirt and stormed out of the room. Violet called after me and started to follow and Joseph followed her. I broke into a run and practically leaped inside the hut. Violet stomped in demanding me what that was all about.

"Yea what was that about?" asked Joseph as he arrived seconds after Violet.

"Our dream and the whole world having a brain freeze at the same time…" I said as I paced around the room. I was almost talking to myself as though I was trying to answer a riddle.

"What about it?" she asked.

"They've got to be connected somehow," I said talking to myself again, "I just can't figure it out. It's somewhere in my mind, I just can't find it. There's one small thing missing and once I have that I'll know."

"Know what?" asked Violet.

"What the hell is going on," I answered.

"Calm down," she said.

She sat me on the bed and laid me down.

"Joseph," Violet called, "Can you go get our next task?"

"Sure thing," he said reluctantly as he walked out the door.

"You need to stop thinking so much," Violet sat beside me as she stroked the bangs of my hair, pushing them aside.

"It's just that there are so many questions that need to be answered. And who else is going to bother trying to answer them. And I know that it's all connected somehow but there's one missing link…"

As I talked, Violet looked like she was going to put her hand on my mouth to get me to shut up but instead she leaned over and kissed me. I sat up and kissed her back. We kissed for a while until she broke it.

"Joseph will be back soon and he'll find it awkward," she explained, "Plus he might try to kill you."

"He wouldn't have a right to," I replied, "You two aren't dating. Remember?"

"Still," she said.

At that moment Joseph walked into the room.

"Well," he said, "I got the next task."

"Good," said Violet, "What is it?"

"He said we had to get some song from the Celedones."

"How will we do that?" asked Violet.

"I have an idea," I said as I rummaged through everyone's stuff.

"Darn," I said, "No one has it."

"Has what?" asked Joseph.

"I'll tell you guys later," I said, "Come on. We're going to have to leave in the mourning."

"But the pegasi are exhausted," Violet and Joseph said in unison.

"Then we'll have to go by foot," I replied.

We all climbed into our beds and fell asleep. Well… They fell asleep. I, on the other hand, stayed up for hours trying to put the puzzle pieces together. (figuratively of course.)

I had three major things on my mind. One: Violet's kiss. Two: Trying to figure out the riddle. And finally third: Our task.

**A/N: Ooooohhhhh! What could it mean? Tell me you're predictions. the person who is the closest will get another clue unless they were 'spot on' in which I'll tell them that they were right. **

**Oh, I keep forgetting to metion this so I'll mention it now. On my profile are a list of all the OCs. It includes what they look like, their powers and weapons. So If you ever get lost with all of the Characters (Sorry that there are so many) look on my profile page.**


	13. Song of Golden Ladies

**Okay, so aperently one has a prediction, either that or no-one cares but whatever.**

Chapter 11

Song of Golden Ladies

I woke up early, went to the store, bought the tool we needed and came back to the hut to find that they were still asleep. First I went to Violets bed to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. I softly tapped her awake. Her eyes opened and she smiled as she slowly got out of bed.

I then walked over to Joseph's bed and pulled on the sheets so he'd roll off and land on the floor. He landed with a loud "Ow!" he stood up and looked like he was ready to kill.

"I'm guessing someone's not a mourning person," I teased.

We all took showers (Eros included it with the hut) and got changed. Violet had a rainbow shirt with spaghetti straps and a short purple skirt. I put on a plain white shirt with navy blue shorts. Joseph had just a plain blue shirt and basketball shorts. Violet dried her hair but this time she didn't put in a ponytail.

I picked up the map and searched for the Celedones. Then I found them. They were in Chicago at the Cadillac Theatre. Chicago wasn't too far away.

"Violet," I said, "I'm afraid we're going to be able to teleport there."

Violet let out a groan and grabbed her shield. I grabbed my sword, some drachmas and Aspis and Joseph put on his belt.

Violet opened a rainbow and threw a drachma in it.

"Mother, goddess of the rainbow, show me the Cadillac Theatre in Chicago."

The rainbow shimmered and we saw what looked like one of the theatres in New York, there was a sign on the door that said Beauty and the Beast. Now I knew it was a Chicago theatre since Beauty and the Beast isn't on Broadway at the moment, it was in Chicago. We stepped through the rainbow and Violet grabbed our shoulders for support.

"Are you okay?" asked Joseph.

"I'm fine," she said as she let go of us.

We walked into the theatre and ordered three tickets for the show that night. It cost most of the money we had for just one ticket so instead we walked to the back.

I was assuming that the Celedones were performing in the show. We opened the door and searched for the dressing rooms. We found the girls dressing room and Violet went inside.

"Guys there's no one in here," she called and we waked in.

There were costumes on hangers and a row of mirrors. On one of the mirrors was a picture of the three girls who played the 'Silly Girls'. The picture began to blur until I saw that the three were actually golden.

We then heard the door slam open and shut behind us. We turned and saw the same girls that we saw in the picture. The three were still talking to each other so they didn't notice us.

We dived under the nearest table. The table cloth was long enough to touch the ground so they still didn't see us. I took out the tape recorder that I had bought earlier that mourning, waiting to press the button to record.

"I smell something strange," said one as she sniffed the air.

"You always say that," said another girl.

"No," said the first, "This time I mean it."

"Whatever," said the second, "Lets be our singing warm-ups. I want us to be in perfect shape in order to out stage the lead."

They began to sing but sounded a little horse. Well I guess that's why they have warm-ups. After a minute of warm-ups they began to sing beautifully. I held the record button as they sang. After a minute or so of listening Joseph let out a sneeze.

"What was that?" exclaimed the third Celedone.

They began to search the room. We sat there as we hopped that they wouldn't find us. Then the table cloth was lifted.

"Found them," sang the one who found us. We bolted towards the door as she showed her fangs at us. We opened the door and ran.

"Why don't we just kill them?" asked Joseph as we ran.

"Because they'll be performing tonight and the director will notice and put them in as missing persons," I responded.

We were at the door. I tried to pull it open but I guess the Celedones locked it. We kept running and found ourselves at the side of stage left. We ran toward all of the sets and props and hid behind the life sized wolf puppets.

We saw the Celedones stop near all the props. They stared searching and we snuck toward the sets. We saw a bunch of small cardboard houses. We went to the largest one and opened the door to hide in it. We went in and closed the door only to find that there was no inside. We were just on the other side of it. We still just stayed there though.

The door suddenly opened and we saw the Celedones.

"Boo," they said and we screamed. The grabbed hold of Violet and pulled her through the door. We chased them and we all stopped once we reach center stage and drew our weapons.

"Let her go," I demanded pointing my sword at them.

"No," the three said in unison, "If you want to hear us sing, you have to buy tickets for the show."

Then Violet tapped her bracelet and her shield came out. Then, as it opened, she hit the one who held her. The one screeched in pain and she let her go. We ran off the stage and down the aisles of the auditorium. We swung open the door and bolted toward the exit. We rushed out the door and ran down the sidewalk.

"Great," said Joseph, "What do we do now?"

"We go back to Eurystheus," I replied.

"What," Violet said, "What about getting the song?"

I pulled out the tape recorder and they heard the same beautiful voices that they heard in the dressing room.

"Does that answer your question," I laughed. Violet smiled and then frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Joseph.

"I don't think I have the energy to teleport again," she answered.

"Perhaps I can help," said a soft female voice. We turned and saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and rainbow eyes. The same eyes that Violet had. Oh and did I mention that she had golden butterfly wings?

"Mom?" Violet cried and the two hugged.

"What are you doing here?" asked Violet.

"I've come to give you something," Iris said as she handed Violet a drachma that was the colors of the rainbow instead of gold.

"What's this?" asked Violet.

"Think of it as a ticket," Iris said, "You can only use it once so choose when carefully. Through it in the rainbow and I will appear to bring you to wherever you want."

"Thank you," Violet hugged her mom, "Thank you so much."

"I love you," Iris said and then she whispered something in Violets ear. The two smiled and looked at me and Joseph.

"Now," said Iris, "I'll give you a freebee."

Iris grabbed Violet's and my hand and Violet grabbed Joseph's hand. We ran into the rainbow and found ourselves in front of a suberban house. But now it was only the three of us. Violet gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're in Kansas City," she said.

"How do you know?" asked Joseph.

"Because," she said, "This is my dad's house."

**A/N: I feel like I'm falling into a pattern. Last time we met Odysseus's dad and now we'll soon meet Violet's. Don't worry it won't be anything like Odysseus's expeireince... or will it? Oh and sorry I had to use Beauty and the Beast, It's the latest of the many many many shows I've seen downtown Chicago and I thought it was really good! please review! please! please, please, please, with sugar and a cherry on top!**


	14. We Meet Violet's Dad

**Sorry I didn't update. I lost someone very important and I know he's up in hevan. He came to america with little money and he really made it. I'll miss him so much. :(**

Chapter 14

We Meet Violet's Dad

"Let's leave," said Violet.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked, "We're in Kansas and you're still tired so we can't teleport…. Why did you run away anyway?"

"It was a stupid reason," she said.

"Tell us," Joseph pleaded.

"He started seeing someone else," she stated, "Before that it was just him and me. I liked it like that."

"Violet," I said, "That's no reason to run away. It's a good thing your father moved on… sort of…. But he moved on in a good way. You can't get mad at him over something like that. Now we're going to go in that house and show him that you're alive because since he loved and took care of you. You at least owe him that."

"Fine," she said. I could see in her rainbow eyes that she wanted to see her father and that she was only being stubborn.

We walked to the front door and knocked. I'd like to say that we were answered within seconds but we sat there for nearly a half hour.

"I guess he's not answering," said Violet.

We turned and saw a black car drive into the driveway. A man in his mid forties opened the door and ran to Violet. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

_Why is he apologizing?_I thought.

"No," Violet said, "I'm sorry. I should have come back sooner. In fact I shouldn't have run away."

"Its okay sweetie," He said, tears in his eyes.

He led us inside and each room was not color coated. The couch was orange the walls were blue the coffee table was brown and there were picture of Violet when she was little on almost every single wall, that and paintings of rainbows.

"So where did you go?" Violet's dad asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." She said and he didn't faze. I guess he knew about the camp.

"And who are your friends?" he asked. He looked so happy to see her.

"This is Odysseus and this is Joseph," Violet gestured to us.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Curcube," I held my hand out to shake his and he shock it.

"How do you know my last name?" he asked.

"I kept it daddy," Violet replied for me. This seemed to make him beyond happy.

"Will you come home?" he asked, "If I come to pick you up for the winter will you come back?"

"Sure daddy," Violet said tears started to swell in her eyes.

The two of them hugged for a long time, both of them crying. Joseph and I just sat there awkwardly.

"I promise that from now on it'll just be the two of us," he cried.

"No," Violet said as she broke the hug, "I want you to…"

"Really?" he asked, "No, not for a while at least. We have so much to catch up on."

Violet' stomach growled. I had just realized that we hadn't eaten for a long time. Joseph and My stomachs growled after her's did.

"How long has it been since you kids ate something?" asked Mr. Curcube.

"A long time," Violet answered.

"I'm afraid to admit that I'm not much of a cook but I can make you guys a couple PB&Js ," said Mr. Curcube.

"That'd be nice," said Violet," Thanks Daddy."

He went to the kitchen and started making the sandwiches.

'_Man,'_ I thought, _'Why couldn't my dad have been like this?'_

A couple minutes later he showed up carrying a large plate full of sandwiches. We gobbled them up within minutes and he went to go make a few more. When he came back we finished them and drank some milk.

"Thank you," Joseph and I said.

"No problem," he replied, "So what are you kids doing here?"

"Mom dropped us off," Violet said.

"Oh," he said as he looked at one of his rainbow painting, "Well, I'm glad she did, because I'm glad to see you. Now, is there something weird going on that the three of you are so far away from Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes," I answered, Violet then filled him in on everything.

"Well do you kids need a ride?" He asked.

"Sure," Violet replied.

We all climbed in the car and on the way there, we made a stop and Mr. Curcube generously bought us a bunch of chips and other snacks.

He dropped us off and we thanked him and waved him goodbye.

"You're dad is really nice," I said.

"He is," Violet watched the car as it disappeared, "Who knows why I ran away."

"Guys," Joseph said, "We better go give Eurystheus the tape."

We walked inside House on a Rock, found Eurystheus and handed him the tape.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A tape recorder," I answered.

He pressed the play button and beautiful songs played.

"I was expecting for you to bring me the actual Celedones," he frowned.

"Well that's not what you asked for," I said, "And you can't say that it doesn't count because you swore it on the River Styx."

"Well," he growled, "Are you ready to receive your next labor?"

"We very ready," Violet replied.

"Get me silk from the Indos Worm."

"But," I began, "The only way to capture it is to give it a child sacrifice!"

"Yes," he said, "Choose who it will be carefully."

We walked away and Violet, Joseph and I aced each other.

"Well," Violet said desperately, "What do we do know?"

"Don't worry," I said, "I have a plan."

"What else is new," Joseph muttered.

**please review.**


	15. Another CheckUp Dream

**pleaseIf you forget who all the titans are look at chapter 'All twenty-one of us have the same dream' and why didn't anyone review?**

Chapter 15

Another Check-Up Dream

We walked into our hut and I checked the map. Like I had expected, the Indos Worms lived in the Missouri River. We got our things together and rested for the night.

Sadly, that night I had another check up dream. First I saw Peter, Rose and Lucas going up the elevator In the Empire State Building.

"We did it!" Rose screeched as she hugged Peter.

"Your plan worked perfectly!" exclaimed Lucas, "We beat him and his wife Tethys!"

"It was awesome wasn't it," Peter shouted. The door opened and they were greeted by rounds of applause. They walked past crowds of satyrs, fauns, nymphs, and demigods. Peter gave most of them high fives as he walked past them. Lucas and Rose just walked by.

They entered the throne room and were congratulated by Chiron and Lupa.

"Chiron," Peter said, "We have a few things to tell you…"

The scene changed and I saw Eli, Christian, and Jake all sitting in a small hut.

"We're so close to Hyperion," said Eli, "I can feel it."

"Chill," Said Christian, "We still have a while to go before we even get to him. I suggest we start strategizing. Remember that his wife Theia will be with him."

"Not right now," said Jake, "I'm too tired. We've fought far to many monsters this trip."

"We've only fought three," said Eli.

"Yea," Jake replied, "That's three too many."

"Hey," Christian said, "We've gotten a couple lucky breaks. Like when those tree nymphs told us the location of Hyperion."

"They only did that because they liked you," laughed Eli, "But you're right. We should start strategizing."

The scene switched yet again. Now I saw John, Belle, and Salvia. They were riding a flying chariot that a Hunter drove. In front were reindeer that reminded me of Santa Claus and the Ceryneian Hind. It was as though I were floating right next to the chariot as it flew.

"So that's it," said Belle, "That's the floating Island of Delos."

"Yes," said the hunter, "But be careful, that scout that we sent to check on the island, said that Lapetus is there with her."

"Good," said John, "We'll kill two birds with one stone."

I looked and saw the magnificent floating Island that they were flying towards. The sight was beautiful and the scene changed.

I saw Crystal, Magus, and Luna. They were in the heat of battle with the titaness Phoebe. It was in a dark cave that had torches along the wall that dimly lit the place. Magus was throwing fire-balls at the Titaness while Crystal attacked with her dagger and Luna tried jabbing her with her spear.

"Magus now!" shouted Luna.

Magus did a strange hand motion and reached to Phoebe. Two ropes magicaly came out of the cave walls and tied to Phoebe's hands. They pulled her against the wall and Luna stabbed her stomach with her dagger. Phoebe screamed and feinted.

"How dare you!" shouted Koios. He ran to go help Phoebe but Magus used a spell to trip him. She then made the earthy bury him.

"Good job," said Luna.

"I would agree," said an unknown voice. The three girls turned and saw a woman in a red dress and held a torch.

"Mom?" asked Magus.

"Yes," answered the woman who was apparently Hecate.

"Why didn't you help us?" asked Magus.

"I just got here," Hecate said, "Now allow me."

Hecate raised her hands in the air and then lowered them, pointing at the two Titans. Sparks flew out of her hands and coated the titans.

"What did you do?" asked Luna.

"I imprisoned them," Hecate answered, "It's not preeminent but It will last long enough. Magus, I am so proud of you, so I will grant you a wish, so what would you like?"

"I would like to have one personality," Magus answered right away.

"Are you sure?" Hecate asked then Magus nodded.

"Okay," continued Hecate, "Which one do you want?"

"A combination of all three," said Magus.

"Alright," said Hecate. More sparks flew out of her hands and surrounded Magus. The sparks lifted Magus in the air and she screamed. When she was lowered she was unconscious.

"It is done," Hecate said, "Don't worry. She will awake soon. Here allow me to give you some transportation to Olympus."

There was a flash and the scene changed. Now I saw Nathan, Keith, and Dawn. I realized that I had not checked up on them the last time this happened.

It was dark due to the dim light that came from a small candle from the back of the room. From what I could see, they were in cages.

"Nathan," said Dawn, "Do you think you can brighten the room up a bit?"

"I can't" he said as he laid on the cold hard floor, "I feel weak."

"Rhea was too powerful," announced Keith, "What do we do now? We can't call for help, we can't use our weapons to escape from here…"

"We could if we had them," said Dawn, "If we just knew where Rhea put them…"

I felt like shouting out, to ask them where they were.

"Could we Iris message someone?" asked Dawn.

"We don't have any drachmas or rainbows," said Nathan, "What about shadow travel?"

"I'm too weak," replied Keith, "If I had my staff I'd be able to."

"What are we going to do?" cried Dawn.

I wanted to shout out and tell them that I'd help save them, but I couldn't and I didn't even know where they were. Then the scene changed. I saw Billy, Brandon and Horleus sitting on a couple logs.

"I'd say that we're doing pretty good," said Billy.

"I'd agree," said Horleus, "We haven't run into a single monster and we're a few miles away from Krios and Mnemosyne."

"I wonder how well the others are doing?" said Brandon.

"Well," said Horleus, "I'm guessing their not as lucky as us…"

The bushes the rustled and their eyes widened.

"Um," said Horleus, "I take that back."

Then I woke up.

**please review! please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please Review! Just tell me your thoghts and it can be about the chapter, a different chspter anything just please review! please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please Review!**


	16. Indos Worm

**please review everytime you can! enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 16

Indos Worm

"Odysseus come on!" said Violet, "We've let you sleep in enough."

"Uuhh," I groaned, "What time is it?"

"It's 9:30, Now let's go."

I got up and quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face and combed my hair. Within seconds we were out the door and riding the two pegasi. We landed within the hour and found ourselves standing next to the Missouri River. On each side of the river were think forests.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Joseph and he nodded.

He took off his shirt and we strapped him to a rope with the other end of the rope tied to a tree.

"Now remember," I said, "When they attack you pull on the string."

"Got it," he said and he dived into the calm cool water.

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Violet.

"Maybe an hour," I shrugged, "I mean they're have to get his sent and like any predator wait before they pounce." We sat on the grass and waited.

"So," Violet said after about ten minutes, "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything," I replied, "Then nothing, then everything again."

Well what would include everything?" asked Violet.

"Well," I thought for a moment, "I'm thinking about right now, then I'm thinking about what happened to Nathan and his group, and then I'm thinking about…"

"Wait," Violet interrupted me, "What happened to Nathan?"

"Oh," I said, I thought that they were having check up dreams too, "His group got captured by Rhea."

"What?" Violet screamed, "Oh my gods. Can we help them?"

"I want to, believe me," I said, "But we don't even know where they are."

"Then we have to go look for them!"

"We need to finish getting the Mustard and Wine before we can start doing other quests."

"But… But…"

"As soon as we have the Mustard and Wine we will go look for them. I promise."

"I'm leading this quest, remember."

"I remember but if we go your way we won't get anything done. We won't be able to find them and Eurystheus would have moved with all the money we gave him. He's just waiting for that kind of opportunity. I'm willing to bet that as soon as he finds out that we left he'll buy himself a new house."

"How can you possibly know that?"

We had yelled that entire conversation. I was about to yell back but I didn't have an answer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No," I said, "I don't know how I know that stuff… but you have to trust me on this."

"She looked at me the same way she looked at me when she kissed me. I looked at her but my gaze drifted to the rope that was being pulled.

"Joseph," I muttered.

Violet turned to start pulling the rope up. I looked into the water and saw Joseph zoom past me while being followed by an enormous worm. It was like the size of a bus!

I helped Violet pull up the rope but Joseph sprung out of the water on his own. He ran toward us and the Indos Worm splashed out of the river.

He cut off the rope and grabbed his trident I pulled out my sword and Joseph and I charged the gigantic worm. It snapped at Joseph while I stabbed its side.

It roared and snapped at me while Joseph stabbed its other side. As the Indos Worm snapped at him it used it tail to hit me. I flew into the river and hit my leg against something sharp I started bleeding so I swam back to land as fast as I could. Violet helped me out of the water.

"Odysseus," she said, "You're bleeding! Here let me help you.

"No," I said as I stood up, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," she said trying to help me.

"I'm fine," I pushed her away and went to fight off the Indos Worm. I tried to stab it but I kept missing.

"Odysseus," shouted Joseph, "You're losing too much blood, stop fighting."

I ignored his words and kept fighting. Violet threw her shield at its head and knocked it out. I fell to the ground and held onto my leg. Violet knelled next to me and tried to wrap a cloth around the wound. I pulled her arm away and put the cloth on myself.

"Why won't you ever let me help you?" Violet asked calmly.

"I just…" I started but once again I didn't have an answer

"I'd say it's Deadly Pride, but it's a different form," said Joseph as he tied up the worm and started getting the silk out.

"So it's his Fatal Flaw?" asked Violet.

"That's what I'm guessing."

We were silent and Joseph got every bit of the worm silk, then he killed it causing it to turn to dust. Technically this was a combo of every type of worm so yea, it had silk.

I didn't like what they said was my Fatal Flaw, but it made sense. I stood up and almost tumbled down. Violet tried to catch me but I got balance too quickly.

"Come on," I said. We got on the Pegasi and went to the hut.

"You guys go give him the silk; I'll catch up with you." I said.

They left and I walked inside the hut. I gulped down some ambrosia and nectar. I was healed and about to leave but then they walked in still holding the silk string.

"Well," I said, "What did he say?"

"He wants Arachne to make something out of it," said Violet. My eyes widened in fear.

"I can't go with you then," I said as I tried to hide my fear, "She'll try to kill me."

"Relax," said Joseph, "We have an idea for you that was similar to your idea for me."

"But…" I stuttered.

**Oohhhhh! As you all know from TLT Athena turned Arachne into a spider after a weaving contest. As a result Arachne hates Athena and her children and all children of Athena are afraid of Spiders. Can you imagin what she'll do to get her revenge. It's all part of Violet's plan. **

**Arachne is the Final Labor. I've been waiting this whole time to say that! Review!**


	17. The Final Labor

**Sorry it took so long but hey, better late than never. So here it is! the Final Labor! **

Chapter 17

The Final Labor

We had half the day and I wasn't too thrilled about Violet's and Joseph's plan. Joseph looked on the map and found out that Arachne is in the Statue of Liberty. Ironic that she lives in a statue that was made to look like Athena. Apparently she lives in one of the tips of the crown.

We fed the pegasi and ourselves and went to sleep. Luckily I didn't have any dreams that night and we did our mourning stuff.

We left the hut around 12:30. We mounted the two pegasi and flew towards New York. We made a couple stops on the way and we landed on Liberty Island.

We walked into the statue and went though security. We took the elevator to the crown and searched for any way to get to the one of the tips.

That's when I saw it. I let out a small yelp and ran away. The tiny spider kept on chasing me.

"Odysseus!" called Violet, "Where are you going?"

"Help!" I called as the small spider tried to kill me **(AN: At least in his mind it was like that)**.

A few people turned to me then rolled their eyes. I ran into a janitor's closet and Violet, Joseph and the small spider followed me.

I started to climb the book shelf that held cleaning supplies in desperation to get away from the spider. There was a small door way on the ceiling and I tried to open it. I grabbed the handle and fell, accidentally crushing the spider.

"Oh my gods," said Violet as she tried to help me up but I got up on my own, "That was ridiculous!"

"It's okay," said Joseph, "Because I think he found a way to Arachne."

He pointed up and for the first time I realized what that trap door was for. We grabbed a near by ladder and started to climb through the door in the ceiling. Violet got to the top first then me and the Joseph. The room was covered with spider webs which meant the spiders were nearby. I wanted to scream like a little girl.

"She must be higher up," said Violet as she started to climb the really durable spider webs.

"Um," I said, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Come on," Joseph said and we climbed the webs. We found a second floor and spider webs and huge spiders covered every corner. I mean they were the size of a dog. I could feel every one of their eyes on me. In the back of the room was a spider the size of a car that had the head of an Asian woman with her hair in a tight bun.

"Come closer Demigods," she said, "Wait! It's a child of Athena! How dare you come here!"

"Wait a second! We wish for you to make one of your beautiful quilts from this silk and your webs," said Violet, holding the silk in front of her. A spider came out of nowhere and snatched it up, which made Violet yelp, and brought it to Arachne.

"Why should I make a quilt for you?" asked Arachne.

"Because if you do," said Joseph, "We will give you this child of Athena."

"Hm," Arachne pondered, "You strike a fine bargain... It's a deal."

Then they did something that wasn't expected. The spiders began spraying their web silk at me, putting a cocoon around my entire body leaving only my head.

"Wait," said Violet, "You won't get him until after you make the quilt."

"Fine," Arachne hissed.

She began furiously weaving. It took her minutes since she had four arms to use on each side. She then tossed the wonderfully woven quilt to Violet.

"Now he's mine!" Arachne and the other spiders plunged at us. Violet took Aspis out of her pocket and held it up.

The spider began encircling the shield line. Joseph cut my cocoon with his trident and Violet handed me Aspis back. She took out her shield and dagger and I took out my sword.

I let Aspis's shield down and swung my sword in every direction, trying to keep the spiders off me. We backed up and the spiders advanced. I took another step back and realized there was no floor below me. I fell to the floor below and spiders began coming down the walls.

Violet and Joseph jumped down and we escaped to the janitor's closet but they just kept coming. Joseph and I swung our weapons at them and Violet opened the door. We sprinted out and the spiders began attacking everyone.

People screamed as they ran for their lives. We killed as many spiders as we could but we then saw Arachne charging at us. We dodged to the side while killing more spiders.

Many of the spiders followed the civilians down the elevators and stairs. Soon it was just us and Arachne. I looked around and saw that every spider we killed became a hundred dead small spiders. We ran down and then up the stairs to the torch observatory and Arachne chased us.

We stopped to look where we would run next but Arachne had already caught up to us. She hit us and we were hit against the walls.

She slammed against me, keeping me on the wall and cut it open. I fell through and onto the large circular thing right below the fire part of the torch. She jumped after me and I stumbled away from her.

"You fool," she said, "Thinking you can escape me! Now I will have a piece of revenge against the goddess who did this to me!"

As she spoke Joseph and Violet jumped gown and got next to me. But they weren't the only ones to come; a million dog sized spiders came too.

"Yes, all three of you will DIE!"

Arachne charged at us and felt Violet grab my hand. I saw the two pegasi flying nearby and we jumped onto them, all within a millisecond.

We flew off and heard Arachne's feint scream.

"How'd these pegasi know when to come?" I asked as we flew, I was behind Violet on one and Joseph was one his own.

"We called them mentally," she answered.

"Do you guys have the quilt?" asked Joseph.

Violet held it up and gave it to me. As soon as we landed I put it in my backpack. Then we were off again, reaching House on a Rock by sundown. We found Eurystheus in a small house that (unless we crouched) skimmed against our heads.

"Ah," he said closing a cabinet in small kitchen area. We sat on a long low couch and handed him the quilt.

"There you go," said Violet.

"Yes, yes," he said rubbing his face against the quilt, "Now I want you to…"

"That was our final labor," I interrupted.

"It was?" Eurystheus asked counting the tasks in his head, "Oh, it was."

"We'd like the Mustard and wine now," said Violet.

"No," he said.

"But you swore on the River Styx," I started.

"No I didn't," he said, "I swore that I would only give you six tasks. Not that I'd give you the mixture."

"You evil rat," I yelled as I took out my sword. Violet and Joseph took out their weapons as well, and Eurystheus took out a sword.

"You can give us the mixture the easy way or the hard way," I said.

"Even if you do defeat me," said Eurystheus, "You'll have no idea where it is."

"You're standing in a kitchen next to a small whine cellar," I said, "I'm guessing it's in the cabinets."

I was obviously right because he got a look of rage in his eyes and he swung his sword. I deflected it but then he kicked me to the ground.

I rolled over the couch and found myself in a new, small room. I found a small set of stairs and ran back into the room.

He kicked Joseph to the ground and held Violet up off the ground by her neck. She gasped for air and dropped her dagger as she feinted.

He was about to kill her but I swung sword and cut off his hand that held Violet. Violet fell and he bellowed in pain. With his other hand he punched my face and I fell over.

He picked Violet and I up by the hair but then Joseph stabbed him with his trident. He gasped and let the two of us go. Violet tumbled to the ground while I stumbled to gain balance. Joseph twisted his trident and Eurystheus fell down dead.

After a moment a gust of wind blew and he turned into dust and scattered all over the floor. I walked to the cabinets and opened each and every one.

Then I found a navy blue vile. I looked inside and saw a yellow and purple mixture. It smelled gross so I put a cap on it.

While Joseph tried to wake Violet, I ran to the small village area and dragged the large chest of drachmas to the hut. Violet and Joseph met me there a minute later.

"I figured what is he going to use the stuff we gave him for?" I said, "I mean, he's dead. Here, you should have this Violet."

I handed her the quilt.

"Why are you guys so glum?" asked Joseph, "We succeeded in the quest."

"Wait did you tell him?" asked Violet.

"Tell me what?"

"I thought you told him," I replied.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nathan, Dawn, and Keith have been kidnapped," said Violet.

"Oh no," said Joseph, "We have to tell the others."

"My thoughts exactly," I said "Now let's go."

**So this isn't the climax? dun dun duuunnn. Sorry for the false climax but Please review!**


	18. The Rescue Squad

Chapter 18

The Rescue Squad

We landed on Olympus and put the new pegasi in the stables.

As we walked to the thrown room we were greeted the same way Peter, Rose and Lucas were greeted in my dream.

We entered the thrown room and saw that the new twelve had been chosen.  
>-Hercules (He became a god after he died) sat in Zeus's thrown,<br>-Triton in Poseidon's,  
>-Iris in Hermes',<br>-Hestia resumed her spot while sitting in Dionysus' thrown,  
>-Persephone sat in Demeter's,<br>-Eros sat in Aphrodite's,  
>-Irene sat in Athena's (I don't understand that one because my mom's the goddess of battle strategy and Irene is the goddess of peace but whatever)<br>-Nike sat in Ares',  
>-Hebe sat in Artemis'.<br>-Thantos sat in (Hades has been eaten too [He was there for the battle]) Hades',  
>-Hypnos sat in Apollo's,<br>-Janus sat in Hephaestus'.

"Good," said Hercules, "You're back. Do you have the mixture that will save the gods and my father?"

"Yes," I said, "But first we have to save…"

"We heard," said Chiron, "I feel we must wait for the others to return."

"Some of them haven't even gotten to their titan yet," I said, "We have to go now."

"We'll come with you," said Magus, who was joined by Luna, and Crystal.

"We'll come too," said Peter who was also joined by Rose and Lucas.

We arrived earlier today," said John, with Belle and Salvia standing behind him, "So I guess we might as well go too. I need more action."

"No," I said, "Joseph, Violet and I can handle this. We don't need any help."

"Yes you do," said Peter, "There's no way we're letting youdo this on you're own. We're coming too."

"Trust me," I said "We can handle this on our own."

"We're going to help you and we don't need your permission to do so," said Peter.

"Odysseus it's fine," said Viole, "We'll need all the help we can get."

"But..." I looked into her eyes and gave in, "Fine. Let's get moving."

"No," said Chiron, "It would be better if we wait..."

"They're dieing," said Peter, "We have to go now. We've waited long enough."

"How dare you children defy us," said Lupa, "It is you're job to do as you're told. You're the soldiers, we are the generals..."

"Let them go," said Hercules, "I admire their enthusiasm to help their friends. I wish you good luck and hope you return Victorious. Hopefully Nike will help you with that."

With that, the twelve of us set off to the stabels and each of us grabbed a pegasus. Then we flew off, not even knowing where we were going to find them. I realized that while we were soaring through the air.

"Hey guys?" I asked, "Does anyone know where they were?"

"I do," said Peter and Belle.

"How?" I asked.

"Everyone in that group is roman so I got to see more," guessed Peter.

"That makes sense," said Magus, "But where are they?"

"Some park in Colorado Springs," said Belle, "It wasn't specific."

I thought for a moment and said, "Maybe the Garden of the Gods? That's a popular park."

"It's worth a try," said Peter and we headed towards there. We got there around mid afternoon. We hid our pegasi and entered the park.

"I suggest that we split up into pairs," said Peter, "We have to find and defeat Rhea, find Nathan, Keith, and Dawn, and we also have to find their weapons."

"This place is so big," said Belle, "We'll never find anything. Plus we don't even know if this is the right place."

"We have to start somewhere," said Lucas, "Now let's pair up."

Luna and Magus paired together, Peter and Rose, Lucas and Crystal, Belle and John, and Joseph, me, Violet, and Salvia were left.

"So who do you chose?" Joseph asked Violet, and the three of us knew t hat his question meant more than one thing.

"I'll search with," said Violet, "Salvia."

Everyone had already left. Violet and Salvia went down one of the paths and Joseph and I went down another.

"She was going to pick me," Joseph said after a few minutes of looking.

"Can we focus," I said ignoring his comment, "I'm sorry but finding Rhea or Nathan, or the weapons is a lot more important than Violet's crush."

"You're right," Joseph mumbled.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"You're right," he said again.

"Yea," I said, "Since when do you ever agree with me?"

"Since you finally start making sense," he replied.

We silently searched again. We searched for a half hour and nothing. We then found ourselves at the bottom of a cliff, probably used for rock climbing.

"What now?" asked Joseph.

I looked to our left and then our right. I then saw a rabbit jump into the cliff. I mean it literally jumped towards it and went through it.

"Over there," I pointed to where the rabbit disappeared. It jumped out and we stared at the wall of the cliff. The wall started to shimmer and I could start to see what seemed to be a cave.

"Looks like a cave," Joseph announced.

"Good job Sherlock," I replied, "I think you're missing the big picture. It's being protected by some strong mist. Something's gotta be in there."

I walked into the cave and Joseph followed me in. We walked for a while until I heard a soft voice.

"Who's there?" someone's familiar voice asked.

"Careful," I whispered to Joseph, "It might be a Cyclops or a trap that Rhea set."

We silently walked further until we saw a cage holding Nathan, Dawn, and Keith inside it.

"Gods," Dawn sighed in relief and gratitude, "How'd you find us?"

"A dream told us," answered Joseph.

I looked for the lock so that I could cut it off. Then I found one made of vines. When I swung my sword a vine came out and whipped it away.

"We've been trying since we got here. It always just whips us away," said Keith.

I looked for another way to let them out and I got an idea. I took out the door hinges and opened it from that side.

"You're a genius," exclaimed Dawn.

"Yes," I said, "I will go down in history as the boy who opened a door." **(That's actually a quote from a movie. sorry I jsut had to say that because its a good quote and its not mine [wish it was though])**

"I still don't get the vines," said Keith.

"Rhea's the Titaness of nature," I replied, "Now, Let's get in touch with the others."

**Next is the climax! Yay! Please tell me what you think. Review!**


	19. The Battle with Rhea

**AN: Um... I guess no one had anything to say about that chapter...Okay so here's the climax! I hope you enjoy and review it! Oh and thank you Mike T. Smith for making a prediction and I'm not going to respond to you bacause we talked about this before. **

Chapter 19

The Battle with Rhea

I sent an Iris message to the others and the rainbow split into five parts. Each part showed one of the groups.

"Hey," I waved getting their attention, "We found them."

"Good," said Peter, "We found the weapons."

"If I get my staff I should be able to teleport us to Rhea and then home without taking away any energy," said Keith, "I mean, shadow travel doesn't take much energy at all for children of Erebus but considering my condition…"

"We get it," interrupted Violet, "We're all close enough to the point that I won't get tired by rainbow travel multiple times."

One by one she brought everyone to us. Once we were all together Keith teleported us to a large rock that almost resembled Zeus' Fist.

"This is the entrance," announced Nathan.

"Are you sure?" asked Peter.

"We're sure," said Dawn. She took a leaf off of a nearby tree and placed it on top of the rock. The rock then slid to the side revealing a staircase that lead underground.

We entered it and saw a long dark tunnel; the only light was the light that came from the entrance. Nathan held out his hand and rays of sunlight formed a ball of light that he used to illuminate the cave. Nathan then led us down the wide tunnel.

"How can you do that?" asked Violet, "I mean, Eli has to use a magical item to do something like that."

"My mom's the goddess of day _light_," said Nathan, "Apollo is the god of simply the sun noit light. Most children of Dies (or as you grekks call her:Hemera) have conrole over light."

"Oh," said Violet.

After walking for a few minutes we could see an ominous glow in the distance. We found ourselves walking toward it faster and faster until we found ourselves running.

We began to slow down as we reach a large room that was lit only by the dim candles in the chandelier that hung from the high ceiling. The room was circular and the rock walls curved into the ceiling, making it like a half sphere.

In the center of the room was a woman sitting on a chair made of leaves and tree branches. The woman had long strait brown hair and she wore a yellow and green dress. I assumed it was Rhea.

"So," she said, "I see you escaped my prison, so I assume that you will be trying to defeat me again. When will you realize that you won't beat me? I practialy already won."

Nathan and I were about to respond but John beat us to it by charging at her with his sword. She stood and raised her arms and plants began to grow out of the ground and attacked us. Salvia tried using her powers to hold the plants back but all she could do was slow them down since Rhea was much more powerful.

John slashed the air around him and the fire from the candles zoomed down and burned most of the plants. I had almost forgotten that his magical item could do that.

We all charged and Rhea would fend us all at the same time by having the fiery vines whip at us. We found ourselves fighting the vines.

Salvia then made more plants and vines come out and have them become tangled with Rhea's plants. Rhea snapped her fingers and made Salvia's plants cripple up and die.

Salvia stood there in shock and Rhea had her plants hit her on the head, causing her to knock out. The vines then covered her like a mummy wrapped in gauze. The vines tightened and started to strangle her. Joseph ran over and cut her loose from the vines. He woke her up and we continued fighting the millions of vine whips that prevented us from reaching Rhea for a couple minutes.

"I've had enough of this," said Rhea calmly. She snapped her fingers and the vines began to work as handcuffs. They pussed us until we were all pushed against wall with our hands and feet bound to it.

"You've fought bravely young demigods," she said, "However I cannot risk you escaping again, so I fear you must all be eliminated."

"No way am I going to be killed," shouted John.

Even though he was kind-of handcuffed, he still held his sword. The fire once again zoomed around the room and small flames set us all free. Nathan charged and sliced at her. The light from the fire made him more powerful so he was actually wearing Rhea down.

John continued to have fire fly around the room. The force then caused the chandelier to fall. It smashed on the ground right as Nathan knocked Rhea on the ground. She found difficulty standing up. I looked and saw the cracks in the ceiling as pebbles began to fall.

"The cave's going to collapse!" I shouted.

We all bolted towards the tunnel. We entered it as the room collapsed with Rhea inside it but then the tunnel began to collapse too! We ran and tried to out run the falling walls and ceiling. It was chasing us like a stampede of buffalo.

We ran out onto the grass outside of the tunnel as it finished colapsing. We did a head count to make sure everyone was still with us and we were all there.

"That was awesome!" cheered John.

"Speak for yourself," said Keith as he sat down.

"I can't wait to get to Olympus and sleep," said Dawn.

"What happened to Rhea?" asked Belle, "I mean, she's not dead cause she's imortal but... is she like stuck or something?"

"Not sure," I said as I pondered about it, "She's probably struggling to get out now.

We joked around and rested for a while before the sun had finished setting. We then found our way back to our pegasi and Keith teleported us to Olympus.

We landed and were greeted by thunderous applause. We walked into the throne room and were greeted by our siblings along with Eli, Jack, and Christian.

"Congratulations," said Chiron, "It seems that we have one group to wait for left. Once they arrive we can begin discussing how the prophecy worked out."

"Odysseus!" someone called from behind. I turned and saw Dave. He was still the head conceler and was still in love with Mary even though she betrayed us. I dind't understand it. He was twenty at the moment

."Hey," I said.

"Hi," he replied, "So, How'd it go?"

"It went well."

"Did you hear anything about Mary?"

I almost wanted to tell him about the dream but it wasn't the right time. Plus I was worried he was going to leave and join her.

"Here," I said, "When Horleus, Brandon, and Billy get back, Lupa and Chiron are going to discuss the prophecy and how it was forefilled with us. You should come."

"Okay," he said.

I then went over to talk to Eli.

"Hey," I said, "So how'd you're quest go?"

"It was great," he said, "Hey did you have the dream about Mary and the titans and the kids…"

"Yea," I said, "I think we all had that dream."

"Do you have any ideas as to what it means?"

"I have a couple ideas actually. I think it also has to do with that brain-freeze everyone got earlier that day."

"You guys got that too! I thought it was just me, Jack and Christian."

"The whole world got one, all at the same moment. Do you remember what it felt like? It was awful."

"Yea," he said, "It was like years had gone by in a second."

Then it clicked I remembered thinking that exact thought when it happened. It was so minor that I forgot it. I could believe what I had just found out!

**Last chance to make a prediction. Not including you Mike T. Smith though because first of all you actually made a prediction and second of all ... well he knows what I mean. Please Review!**


	20. The Discovery

**AN: Well, its the final chater of Part Two so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 20

The Discovery

"Oh my gods," said Eli after I had told him what I had discovered.

We walked to Apollo's room (Now the Apollo cabin [temporarily until we get the twelve Olympians back + Hades]) and he started feeding his pet phoenix, Sunshine, which his father had given him the previous year.

It looked almost like an adult phoenix. It started to gain red and purple feathers as opposed to just yellow. The purple feathers grew into a sort of peacock tail. It had the wings like an swan and a body, neck, tail, and head like a peacock. The front of the body was yellow while the back and wings were red. It still had 499 years to live.

"I think you might be right," he continued as he fed Sunshine.

"I mean what else could it be?" I replied.

"Should we tell Chiron?" he asked.

"Not yet," I replied, "I'm going to tell him once we have the end of quest meeting. I mean, it forefills that last line of the prophecy."

"It's a little gross that Mary did that though," said Eli.

"I know…" Then I thought of something, "Gods! How's Dave going to react to all of this?"

"What do you mean?" Eli finished feeding his bird.

"Dave has had a crush on Mary for about forever!" I said.

"Oh," said Eli.

Later that day Horleus, Brandon and Billy showed up. Chiron, Lupa, the twenty one quest members and Dave gathered with the new main twelve gods in the throne room.

"So, let us begin," said Chiron, "The first line was '_The seven quests to free the gods intertwine'_ well that one is obvious. The seven groups went one a quest that all had to do with the same thing. The second linbe was, '_Eurystheus holds the secret of mustard and wine.'_ Well, Eurystheus held the mustard and wine, and when Violet, Odysseus, and Joseph got there they retrieved it after having to do some labors. What labors did he have you do?"

"Well," Violet said timidly, "He had us…"

"Louder!" shouted Belle. I wanted to hit her but then I saw John tell her not to do that.

"He..." Violet said, "Well first he had us get Cancer the Crab."

"That's wise," said Chiron, "I assume that in order to get Cancer the Crab, you have to also face a hydra."

"Yes we did," said Violet, "But we only defeated the crab. One of us got poisoned by the hydra so we had to retreat. Then he had us Capture the Ceryneian Hind. Which was difficult and required us to get three wild pegasi."

"But you only brought back two," interrupted Christian.

"I'll get to that later," Violet replied, "Then we had to retrieve the gold from Hyperborea, which was guarded by three griffons. One of the Griffons killed one of the pegasi. Then we had to get the song of the Celedones, Odysseus used a tape recorder. Then we had to get silk from the Indos worms."

"Once again that was a wise move of him," said Chiron, "He knew that to get that worm you have to sacrifice a child."

"Yes," said Joseph, "They sent me down since I could swim really fast, so I got out of the water before it could eat me, then we killed it."

"Then we had to have Arachne make a quilt out of the silk we got," I said.

"Did you not go, Odysseus?" asked Lupa, "I mean, Arachne has a grudge against Minerva and her children."

"We told her that we would give him to her if she made the quilt. Then we escaped. Yea, the three of us can't go to the Statue of Liberty again."

At this Chiron laughed, "Well do you guys still have the gold and the quilt?"

"Yes," Violet ran out and brought in the chest of gold with the beautifully woven quilt on top of it.

"However after all that he still didn't want to give us the mixture so we took it by force," I said.

"You should have done that from the beginning," said John.

"They couldn't," said Dave who had caught on, "They wouldn't have known where he put it."

"Exactly," I responded.

"It seems that my half brother gave you quite a bit of trouble," said Hercules, who (technically) was my uncle, "Of which I apologize for."

"On with the prophecy," said Chiron, "the third line says '_The twenty Giants freed from Titan…"_

"I can explain that," said Nathan, "When Keith, Dawn, and I found Rhea; she had just finished this ritual thing. And then when she imprisoned us, she said that even if the titans were to be defeated for a short while, the giants would have a chance to beat us. I assume that she had risen all of the giants."

"And I can't make any sense off the last line, '_And the secrets of the __new__ children."_

We all looked at each other and told them about our dream. Then I stood up.

"Earlier that day, the day we had the dream, the whole world had a brain-freeze, correct?" everyone nodded, "Well, I have reason to believe that Kronos and the other titans had childrenover this past winter. When they were born, Kronos had stopped time, let them grow and trained them and then resumed time. I believe that he also had a child with a daughter of Zeus named Mary. This would mean that her child would be the most powerful Half-blood ever. Now they are all our age."

Everyone sat there in awe, especially Dave.

"That is an interesting Hypothesis but we can't be sure that it is correct," said Chiron.

"But…"

"Do you have any proof?" asked Lupa.

"Well," I said, "No, but…"

"Then I'm sorry, but you're theory is just that, a theory."

"I'm afraid that the twenty one of you have found yourselves at the front line of a war. I'm making it mandatory that all campers stay over winter," said Chiron.

At that the twelve gods, Chiron, and Lupa left.

"We all believe you," said Violet and the rest nodded. It just didn't matter though. I stormed out of the room and ran. I didn't know where I was running to, but I ran like Forest Gump. Violet chased after my and I eventualy stopped at the edge of Mount Olympus. I looked down at the city and felt Violet's hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What else could it mean," I said, "And how can I prove that?"

"Well," said Violet, "We could try finding them."

"How?" I asked.

"We'll figure that out later," said Violet.

"Hey," called Joseph, "Violet, I'm sorry but I have to know. Is it going to be him or me? Pick."

"I…" she stuttered, "I pick…."

_**To be Continued**_

**That's the end of part two. sorry for the cliff hanger. guess who she ends up with. If Odysseus gets her he's be happy but its really predictable. If Joseph gets her I could have a bunch of drama with Odysseus gettig over her and it won't be predictable. But Violet knew Odysseus longer. What will happen? Honestly, I'm not sure. Part Two (This one) is really just getting everything ready for Part Three. Tell me what you think in a review! Also guess who's going on the next quest.  
>Sorry I just really want everybody who reads this to review. <strong>


	21. The End and Anouncement of Part Three

**AN:  
>Well... I guess no one has anything to say about the cliff hanger or really anything. I don't understand it at all. Hey what would a part three be called. there a sequel and then there's... threequle? anyway please review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**The next one is going to be called... Well I haven't gotten to that part but I know what its going to be about.**

**Odysseus, Eli, and Christian put together a search team to search for the Demi-Titans. They leave camp and start their search, meanwhile they gain recruits for the upcoming war. it is based one year after part two so they are all fifteen now. In the beggining you will find out who Violet choses. (guess who.) You will also find out how Dave reacted to his finding out what Mary did.**

**But I can't give you a prophecy because... well you'll see. but you'll have to review before you see. please I'm begging. I would greatly appreciate your reviews.**

**See you when the threequel(?) comes out.**

**Please Review! Please! I won't put up the next one until someone reviews. Kitresskat is the only one who does (which is what makes them my favorite. So, KitressKat, you don't need to pay attention to this part of the AN.)**

**Ok! It's up! It is called Son of Thena, The Secret Search. It has been up for a few days now so Hurry and go read it!  
>Oh and who's matt? <strong>


End file.
